Escaflowne Two: Draconian Origin
by shardingtoby2
Summary: Hitomi along with her best friend Yukari returns to Gaia to find her younger brother. Little does she know that the past of the Draconians involves her and her sibling in more ways than they possibly imagined.
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

She spread her wings lightly over the water as the moon rose up high in the sky. Her blue eyes took in her surroundings and she could feel the tears falling from her eyes. She bowed her head as her dark hair flowed behind her as the wind blew. She prayed hard as on the shore a blond youth watched her his own wings folded neatly behind him. He frowned as he watched her every move and the way she moved her mouth as she prayed.

"It's almost time" he said aloud his brown eyes flashing as the moonlight hit them, "The time of reckoning will be upon us very soon."

()

The young girl sat upright in bed, the sweat dripping from her brow as she breathed heavily. She placed a hand on her chest as she caught her breath as she looked out her bedroom window and saw the moon shining in the sky.

"Atlantis" she replied.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys. Here's a little bit of this story for you. I will write some more when I finish up the Ranma story and some more of Princess Tutu: Princess of the Lake. See you all later!


	2. Chapter One: A Year Later

**Escaflowne Two: Draconian Origin**

**Chapter One: One Year Later**

Kentaro Kanzaki stared at the clock on the wall and grimaced slightly as he finished his breakfast. He brushed a hand through his short brown hair as his mother came into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" she replied with a smile, "Isn't she awake yet?" she asked taking out her teacup from the cupboard.

"No" Kentaro said in a huff, "And she's gonna be late again" he stood from his chair.

"Well, will you go and wake her up Ken dear? I doubt that she wants to be late. Especially since she has a test today."

"All right" he agreed somberly frowning, "But she can't do this to me every morning. She's been doing this for three months now."

"I know honey. Just go and wake up your sister please."

Ken departed from the room with a sigh and trudged up the stairs.

She had returned just a year ago he thought. Both his parents had been worried however his mother seemed quite sure that she would return safely. Ken meanwhile was baffled by her disappearance and didn't accept her reasoning. After all who ever heard of a place called Gaia? A place with the moon and Earth in the sky all at once? Ken was reluctant to believe in such a place at his age, which was fourteen. He was much more inclined to believe in those things when he was much younger and remembered a time when his sister had enjoyed telling him such stories. He finally decided as he reached the hallway of the upstairs that his sister, Hitomi Kanzaki had dreamed up the entire thing.

He walked slowly over to his sister's door and knocked on it once. When no answer came he frowned again and turned the knob of the door to enter in. Peering inside he saw that Hitomi was still under her covers oblivious to the outside world.

"Hitomi" he replied as loudly as he could, "Wake up."

She shifted a little as she heard him but then was still once more.

"Hitomi!" he said even louder practically shouting, "Wake up! I don't have all day you know!" his jade green eyes flashed.

"What?" her own jade green eyes blinking as she looked back over her shoulder, "Ken what is it?" she sighed a bit irritated.

"It's morning" he replied back just as irritably, "You've got school. I've got school. Mom asked me to get you up" he placed his hands onto his hips.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed her eyes becoming wide as she sprang up at once, "I'm gonna be late!" her long hazel hair flowed behind her as she jumped off the bed.

"That's what I said."

"Get out of here you little pest. I have to get dressed" she added with a grimace as she began to run around the room.

"This is the thanks I get for waking you?" he retorted.

"Get out!" she ordered and he closed the door with a bang, "Let's see socks. Oh I am really going to be late!"

()

Just like it had been for three months now, Yukari Uchida, her best friend reprimanded her for being late again. Luckily Kentaro had woken her up in time to get to her test. Later that afternoon as she walked slowly home she sighed heavily.

"What is happening to me?" she thought, "I have never been this bad at getting to school on time. This whole year has been so crazy."

"Hitomi!" she heard Yukari's voice call from behind her.

"Huh?" she stopped walking and turned completely around to face her friend.

"Hey you finally stopped" Yukari said with a grin as she too stopped to catch her breath, "I've been following you for awhile now."

"What are you doing here Yukari?" Hitomi asked perplexed, "I thought you were going to meet Amano" she said referring to Yukari's boyfriend.

"Not today. He's got to work. Actually I am worried about you. That's why I came."

"Hmm?"

"You've been so off for three months now. You've been late almost every day and you've even stopped going to the track meets."

"I'm sorry Yukari" Hitomi lowered her head sadly, "My heart has just not be in it."

"Hitomi" Yukari paused focusing her brown eyes onto her friend's sad expression, "How long has it been? You have been back for a whole year now. When are you going to get it over it?"

Hitomi looked sadly into the sky. The clouds were moving by fast as the wind began to blow.

"I can't just get over it Yukari" she shook her head, "At least, I can't just get over him."

"Oh Hitomi" Yukari said sadly placing a hand onto her shoulder, "I know it's hard but you're home now. It's time to move on."

"You just don't understand" Hitomi replied moving away from her friend's sympathetic hand, "I don't expect you would. I'll see you later" she began to walk away.

"Hey Hitomi!" Yukari called out.

"Mhm" she stopped once more and looked back over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go do something tomorrow? Just you and me. It's Sunday after all. What do you say?"

Hitomi thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay" she nodded, "That sounds like a great idea. I'll see you tomorrow" she added as she began walking again heading for home.

"See you tomorrow" Yukari repeated walking away in the opposite direction.

Hitomi smiled softly to herself and looked back into the sky. A pair of white birds flew by and she found herself frowning again as she saw their wings.

"Van" she said softly.

(Scene Change)

()

The tall dark haired man stared at the device before him. His golden eyes brightened at the sign of it.

"It's perfect" he replied with a smile, "It's just what I wanted."

"I'm glad that you are pleased with it sir" the other man in the room replied pushing his glasses further up his nose, "We finished it just this morning."

"And the other thing I requested?"

"That was done last week," the man said in a nasally tone, "As we speak the subject is being tested."

"Wonderful" the man grinned even more and then looked up towards the ceiling, "It will only be a matter of time, till the final piece comes into our hands."

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter. Whenever the scene changes it is in a different place. Just so you know. Also whenever it says next scene it means it is in the same place. I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later!

Next Chapter: Disappearance Act

On her day off Hitomi and Yukari discover that her younger brother has gone missing. Following clues to his whereabouts they end up at a small temple. See what happens next time!!!


	3. Chapter Two: Disappearance Act

**Chapter Two: Disappearance Act**

Hitomi sat down quietly at her desk and stared at the moon that was shining brightly in the sky. Her light curtains moved slightly as a breeze came into the room and she sighed heavily. On impulse she pulled open the top drawer of her desk and glanced inside. But when she looked in she saw that what she was looking for wasn't there. In a panic she began to rummage through the drawer frantically. Finally realizing what had happened to the object she slammed the drawer shut, angrily stood from her desk, and left her room heading for the bedroom at the other end of the hallway.

"Ken!" she pounded on her brother's door, "Open up! I know you're in there!"

Her younger brother opened his door abruptly with a scowl.

"What do you want?" he replied sourly.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Where are what?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Where are they?" she repeated, "I told you not to touch them and I know you took them" she pushed her way into the room.

"Took what?" he said exasperated, "I don't know what you're talking about" he replied defensively.

"Don't play dumb with me Kentaro, I know you took them."

"Took what?"

"My tarot cards."

"I don't have your dumb cards," he said scoffingly.

"Don't lie to me. I know you took them."

"I don't have them. Get out!" he pushed her roughly back towards the door, "Quit harassing me."

"I told you those cards are dangerous," she said in a scared tone as she reached the front of the doorway.

"Yea right" he snorted, "They're nothing but a dumb game. I told you already I don't have your stupid cards. Now get out of my room!" he ordered pointing his finger.

"Fine" she said in a huff, "Just put them back in my room if you get your conscience back" she stalked out his door and headed back to her own room.

He closed his door with a bang and shook his head as he slightly stared at a box that was near his bed.

"She's crazy."

()

The next morning Yukari and Hitomi met at the train station for their outing. Kentaro was off at Kendo practice and would be home later in the evening. Hitomi was certain she would be seeing her cards back in her drawer when she arrived home but worried just the same that her brother was using them. As they shopped Yukari noticed the worried expression on her face and turned to her.

"Hitomi" she replied, "What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" she repeated, "You seem like something's on your mind."

"Oh it's nothing Yukari. I just got into a fight with my little brother last night."

"Well that's not so unusual. That always happens. What did you argue about?"

"It's not that important" Hitomi shook her head, "He just took something of mine, that's all."

"That's typical of little brothers, what did he take?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Hitomi replied shaking her head again, "Let's continue shopping. I'll worry about it when I get home" she said managing a smile.

"Whatever you say" Yukari nodded with a smile of her own and began perusing through the rack of shirts that she was standing next to once more.

Around noon they were sitting in a small café finishing up their lunch. Hitomi felt her cell phone vibrate and lifted it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Hello. Mom?" she said in a surprised tone, "Mom. Calm down. What happened? No I haven't heard from him. I thought he had a kendo lesson this morning. No, I'm not doing anything important. Maybe he just went to one of his friends house after" she suggested as she listened to her mother's frantic voice on the other end, "Okay. I understand. I'll see you later" Hitomi clicked off the phone and paused for a moment before pulling up her purse.

"What's up?" Yukari asked curiously.

"My brother is missing apparently. Mom has been trying to reach him on his cell phone for the last half hour. Knowing him the little twerp just turned it off."

"Well that's not so strange is it?"

"No. He probably went over to one of his friends house, lost track of time, and forgot to tell mom. But I have to go home anyway and wait for him. I'm sorry about this."

"That's okay" Yukari replied as they both stood up, "I can go with you. We'll wait for him together."

"Thanks Yukari" Hitomi nodded appreciatively.

"No problem" Yukari grinned, "Besides he's probably home right now" she added as they departed the area and headed for Hitomi's residence.

Little did the two of them know how wrong they were.

()

For three hours passed by and Hitomi and Yukari waited for Ken's return with no sign of him. An hour later Hitomi's mother came home and asked her daughter along with Yukari to go look for him around the neighborhood while she called around at his friend's houses. At the moment, also Hitomi's father was on a business trip and wouldn't be returning until later that week so her mother said she would call him too since it might be possible that Ken had talked to him recently. Hitomi and Yukari began to search the area as thoroughly as they could. Finally they arrived at the dojo where Ken took his kendo lessons only to find that the place was closed for the day. So they headed back toward the street where the Kanzaki residence was located and happened upon two boys that Hitomi was certain were her brother's classmates.

"Excuse me" Hitomi replied politely as she approached the two fourteen-year-old boys.

They stopped talking and smiled as she stood in front of them.

"Hitomi" the tall brunette said, "It's been a long time since I saw you last."

"Yes, it has Sosuke" she smiled again, "I was wondering if you could tell me something?"

"Sure. I'll do what I can" he nodded very enthusiastically while the other guy admired her looks.

"Did you talk to my brother today in kendo class?"

The two boys looked at each other and then the shorter of the two spoke.

"Which one is your brother?" he asked.

"Kentaro Kanzaki."

"You're Ken's big sister?" he said stunned.

"Yes. I am. Did either of you talk to him today?"

"Sorry Hitomi" Sosuke replied confused after looking at his friend again, "But Ken didn't come to practice today."

"He didn't?" she said surprised her eyes becoming wide, "How can that be?"

"We were kind of wondering that ourselves" he nodded, "He never misses a class. But he didn't show. Is he sick or missing or something?"

"We don't know yet" she replied back distractedly looking back at Yukari who was talking to Mrs. Kanzaki on Hitomi's cell phone, "But if you do see him, or hear anything please let us know or send him home right away."

"No problem."

"We should get back to your house Hitomi" Yukari suggested as she hang up on the cell.

"Yea. Thanks Sosuke" Hitomi said in a hurry as she led the way at a run with Yukari behind her back to her house.

"Don't mention it" Sosuke replied as the two boys watched them leave, "I wonder what happened to Ken?"

"Hard to say" his friend shrugged, "But man his sister."

"What about her?"

"She's cute!"

"Come on man" Sosuke grinned and the two of them began to walk down the street intent on searching for Ken to help do their part.

()

The sky was overcast that night as Mrs. Kanzaki and Hitomi sat in their living room. Hours before Yukari had departed when the police arrived. Mr. Kanzaki had been notified and was on his way home. At this moment the police were still searching for the young boy, but with no news of his whereabouts yet Mrs. Kanzaki's worried expression was apparent. Hitomi yawned cautiously behind her hand but her mother saw it anyway and turned to her kindly.

"You shouldn't stay up sweetie. You have school tomorrow" she replied.

"I can't even think about school right now mom" Hitomi shook her head, "I want to stay up with you and wait for him."

"No" her mother shook her own head, "You missed enough school last year as it is. You simply can't miss any more time. You have to go tomorrow. Don't worry about your brother. I will wait for him."

"But mom" Hitomi began to protest.

"Hitomi" her mother said urgently and with pleading eyes, "Do this for me. Go to bed and go to school tomorrow."

"Okay" Hitomi nodded reluctantly finally complying, "I'll go to bed mom. And I'll go to school tomorrow if that's what you really want?"

"Yes. That's what I want," she added as Hitomi stood, "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mom" Hitomi replied after kissing her mother on the forehead.

She climbed the stairs with a heavy heart and paused in the hallway staring at her brother's bedroom door that was shut tightly. Then she walked into her own room and over to her desk. She slowly pulled open the top drawer and peered in. Her shoulders sank as she stared sadly at the contents of the drawer.

"Still not there" she whispered silently to herself, "They're still not there."

()

Walking down the street the next morning Hitomi felt like her feet were made of lead. She didn't really understand why her mother had insisted she'd go to school when her brother was still missing. It had made absolutely no sense and as she arrived at the schoolyard she shook her head at the ludicrousy of it all. Yukari spotted her right away and ran up to her.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" she said in a worried tone, "I thought you'd be home. Did you find your brother yet?"

"No" Hitomi shook her head, "Mom just insisted I come today. I don't even want to be here. I just" she stopped suddenly staring at something to her left with intense eyes.

"Hitomi?" Yukari replied still confused, "What is it?"

Hitomi didn't answer. Instead she walked towards the lef5t where a small bush was located. Stuck inside the leaves of the bush was a small card no bigger than a playing card. Yukari followed her friend until she came to an abrupt halt at the bush and picked it up.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi stared at the card in her palm and her eyes became wide.

"This is one of my cards."

"What?"

"Yukari, this is one of my tarot cards."

"Hitomi" Yukari shook her head in disbelief, "That could belong to anyone."

"No. This is one of my cards" Hitomi insisted, "Ken had these. I told him not to touch them. I know that this is my card."

"Hitomi" Yukari began to protest.

"And there's another one" she said running away from the bush and toward the front of the school gate once more.

She picked it up from the ground and nodded.

"It is."

"Hitomi, we're gonna be late for class."

"I don't care about class right now" Hitomi replied certainly and with determination holding the cards tightly in her grasp, "I have to follow this path" she dashed from the school her duffel bag swinging on her arm.

"Well" Yukari hesitated, looked around her, and then picked up her own bag, "Wait for me!" she ran after her friend still thoroughly baffled.

()

By the time they reached the middle of town, Hitomi had most of the cards in her hand. Even Yukari was amazed by the trail they were following. Finally they arrived at a small temple where Hitomi retrieved the latest card by squatting down.

"The death card" Hitomi replied solemnly, "I remember this card well."

"I don't see any other cards Hitomi" Yukari said worried and somewhat out of breath.

Hitomi nodded but then looked straight ahead into the temple.

"I see something else" she replied springing to her feet and running inside with Yukari closely behind her.

Inside down on the old brick lay the final card and a bright blue baseball cap. Hitomi squatted down a second time and turned over the card her eyes becoming wide once more at the sight of it.

"The ace of serpents. The dragon card. This is the final card of the pack. And this" she picked up the cap, "This is Ken's."

"Now how do you know that?" Yukari asked disbelievingly.

"I just know it. I feel it. He was here" Hitomi stood up with the objects in hand and the tarot cards now in her pocket, "He was here with these and something happened."

"What? I mean did he just disappear?"

"No" Hitomi shook her head and then stared at their environment, "Yukari does this place look somewhat familiar to you?"

"Should it?"

"It was here" Hitomi replied walking around, "This is where it happened? The dragon."

"Dragon?"

"You remember? You and Amano. You were there. It was the very first time I went to Gaia."

"I don't know Hitomi" Yukari said scratching the back of her head her eyebrows furrowing, "That time is very fuzzy to me."

"Think about it. We were on the track. And I was running. Amano was counting seconds. You were cheering me on from the sidelines. And then."

"The dragon!" Yukari exclaimed with wide eyes as she remembered.

"Right."

"And that was the night that weird boy took you away in the that strange light."

"Yes" Hitomi nodded, "To Gaia."

Suddenly as these words came out of her mouth the wind began to pick up at their feet and a bright light filled the room.

"Hitomi!" Yukari shouted, "What's happening?"

In the next second the light disappeared and the spot where the girls and the cap had been was completely vacant.

()

**(To be continued…)**


	4. Chapter Three: Return to Fanelia

**Chapter Three: Return to Fanelia**

The dark haired youth rolled his maroon eyes slightly as he tried to concentrate on what the older men in the room were saying. The room was large and you could hear their voices bounce off the walls, but since he had been sitting there for practically the whole day it was becoming very tedious to him. His head pounded a little as the man with the long white beard continued to prattle on and on.

"And so according to the" the old man said brusquely, "Your majesty?"

"Huh?" the young teen looked up in surprise, "Yes?"

"As I was saying sire, the situation throughout Fanelia is going very well. Even though it has only been a year under your reign the people seem very happy, prosperous, and healthy."

"That's good to know" the young king nodded with a slight smile as he adjusted himself in his chair from the slouch he was finding himself in.

"Of course your highness" another member of the council, this one with a goatee spoke up, "There is still much we need to discuss."

"Very well. Carry on" he answered back waving his hand drolly and leaning back in his seat.

"As you know your majesty" the man began as Van Fanel, King of Fanelia tried for the third time that day not to fall asleep.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle a short pink haired creature was dashing for the meeting room on all fours. Her paws hit the ground as her ears perked up and her tail swished as she moved. The spots on her fur were very prominent as the sunlight from outside hit them. She was a year older but had maintained her gentle aggressive behavior much to her best friends delight.

"Lord Van!" she shouted as she came into the room and stopped abruptly in front of him.

For the first time that day he sat upright in his chair.

"Merle?"

"You know very well young lady, you're not supposed to interrupt these meetings" one of the advisors who sat in the back said with a frown.

"I'm very sorry my lords" she bowed her head; "I know the rules but Lord Van" she looked at him directly.

"What is it Merle?" he asked concerned.

"The pillar of light. The same pillar of light that we haven't seen in a year has been spotted again."

"Where Merle?" he questioned practically leaping to his feet.

"In the garden. By the courtyard. The guards have already been called out. I thought you should know."

Van nodded and immediately began to walk towards the fancy doors that lined the meeting room, much to the protest of his advisors.

"But your majesty."

"It'll have to wait. This is more important," he replied seriously as he departed the room and followed his friend at a run towards the courtyard in the gardens.

()

When they arrived at the courtyard they saw the guards surrounding a girl with long raspberry colored hair, brown eyes, and very familiar looking clothing who was frantically trying to keep them away from a huddled figure that was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Stand down!" Van ordered the guards as he arrived with Merle at his side.

But seeing the sight of him and not recognizing him whatsoever, Yukari was not taking any chances.

"You stay away from us you hear me!" she shouted hysterically, "Just stay away."

"Please miss calm down" Van replied in a dignified tone holding up his hand, "We're not going to harm you."

At the same time Merle was sniffing the air and her ears perked up happily as she caught a very familiar scent. Quick as a whip she dashed forward, knocking Yukari to the side.

"Hey!" Yukari began to protest but then saw her teeth as she growled at her, so she backed off completely frightened by the appearance of the creature now before her.

Merle knelt down at the other figure and smiled.

"Oh lord Van!" she cried, "Lord Van come quick! You won't believe it!"

Van at once walked over and stared at the figure lying unconscious near the cat girl.

"It's her lord Van. She's come back."

Van caught his breath in his chest and leaned in closer to stare at her face. Then at once, much to everyone's surprise he scooped Hitomi up into his arms.

"Wait a minute" Yukari replied coming back to her senses and running over, "You can't."

"No harm will come to you I swear" Van said looking at her directly in the eye, "Listen up!" he announced to the entire courtyard, "These young women are guests of mine. No harm shall come to them or you will have to answer to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes your highness!" the soldiers nodded and shouted.

"Also I want it to be known throughout the country" he looked down at Hitomi's sleeping face lovingly and then turned back to the crowd, "That the girl from the Mystic Moon has once again returned to Fanelia."

The soldiers looked at each other as he passed with Hitomi in his arms. Yukari watched a little stunned as Merle eyed her ferociously and then followed slowly behind the procession that was heading back inside the castle.

()

She felt the breeze lightly on her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes. Glancing about her as she raised her head she saw that she was in a very familiar looking room.

"Where?" she began.

"I know it's been awhile since you've been here" his voice replied, "But I was hoping you would remember it."

Hitomi's eyes became wide all at once as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed his figure. She moved her hands up to her face and then dropped them abruptly as he smiled back at her.

"Van?"

"So you haven't forgotten about me?" he grinned.

"Forgotten about you?" she replied back almost in a laugh Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?" he said teasingly.

"I can't be" she shook her head.

"But you are" he replied as he sat on the end of the bed and took her hand gently in his own, "Merle is the one who saw the pillar of light and found you."

"Merle?"

"Mhm. She's very happy you're back too."

"Oh my gosh. I haven't seen her in" Hitomi said excitedly.

"A year" he finished.

"Yea. How is she?"

"She's fine. Same as she always was."

"She wouldn't be Merle otherwise" Hitomi smiled but then frowned confused, "Wait if I got here by the pillar of light then... Yukari!" she shouted realizing.

"What?"

"My friend. She was with me" Hitomi replied in a rushed tone.

"She's okay Hitomi" he said back placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back onto the bed, "A little confused and definitely worried about you, but besides that she's okay."

"Then she's here?"

"Yea. She's probably waiting outside your door right now."

"I see. Then we came together."

"Why did you come?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know" she said scratching the back of her head trying to recall, "But hold on" her eyebrows furrowed as she thought out loud, "Van, the pillar of light that was seen. Is it the only one?"

"The only one what?"

"The only one you've spotted or heard of lately?"

"As far as I know" he nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"What's going on Hitomi?" he asked concerned.

"My younger brother Kentaro, you know I mentioned him the last time I was here" Van nodded, "He disappeared a day ago. And Yukari and I traced his steps to that temple where you and first met. And that was where the light came into the room. I think that was when we were transported back to Gaia."

"Well I haven't heard of any pillar of light throughout Gaia. And I would have heard since I am King of Fanelia. Are you certain?"

"No, but then again yes. It's just too coincidental. I mean to find my tarot cards at the temple and no sign of him. And then we disappear at the same spot. No. I've got a feeling too. It's almost as if I know he's somewhere here on Gaia."

"Then if he is. I'll help you find him."

"You will?"

"Of course I will" Van nodded with a smile and then paused, "Hitomi to be honest, I have missed you every day since you left for the Mystic Moon and now that you're back, I know it sounds selfish, but for whatever reason you have come back to me, I am grateful. I'm also not ready to let you go back so soon either."

"Van" she fell into his outstretched arms and he embraced her, "I missed you too. A lot."

"Welcome back to Fanelia" he smiled as he continued to hold onto her tightly.

**(To be continued…)**


	5. Chapter Four: The Cousin of Fanel

**Chapter Four: The Cousin of Fanel**

A loud banging on the door caught Van's attention as he held onto Hitomi tightly. He smiled slightly as she pulled away confused.

"That must be Merle" he replied with a grin, "She's dying to talk to you."

"It could be Yukari too" Hitomi suggested as he stood from the bed and strode over to the door to open it.

As soon as he did a small figure bounced into the room and landed on the bed, close behind her another girl, this one with a frantic face that Hitomi immediately recognized.

"Yukari" Hitomi smiled as Merle rubbed her head gently against her hand, "Merle. I am so glad to see you."

"Oh Hitomi" Merle said through tears as her bright blue eyes sparkled, "I knew it was you the moment I heard about the pillar of light. I just knew."

Hitomi smiled even more as she petted her head softly. Then she looked up at her best friend who was finally smiling.

"I can see that you've been worried" she replied.

"Yea" Yukari nodded taking a step forward but then seeing Merle eyeing her viciously with her teeth, taking a step back, "Uh. I have been."

"What's the matter Yukari?" Hitomi asked, "You can come closer. Merle won't hurt you, she's harmless."

"Yea, but" Yukari protested still eyeing the small cat girl who was still frowning up at her.

"Uh" Van interrupted coming forward after seeing Merle's reaction, "Allow me. Merle" he said to his friend, "Come on now. Let's leave these two alone" he took her by the arm.

"But Lord Van" she replied in a bit of a whine as he pulled her off the bed.

"You'll have more than enough time to talk to Hitomi later" he said back as he pulled her toward the door, "She and her friend need to talk right now. I'll see you later" he added in a whisper as he opened the door.

"Thank you Van" Hitomi nodded as Yukari took a seat on the bed.

"No problem" he said back with his lips as he closed the door behind him and the stubborn cat girl.

"Phew!" Yukari sighed, "That cat girl is something else."

"Who Merle?" Hitomi said in practically a laugh, "You get used to her."

"But why is she acting like that? I mean growling at me and giving me dirty looks?" Yukari shook her head.

"She's always like that. She used to be that way to me all the time. She's just jealous" Hitomi pushed her covers further down.

"Jealous of what?"

"Of you" Hitomi said certainly, "When I first came to Gaia she was always jealous of me when I was around Van. She hated it. But eventually she warmed up to me."

"So now, she's jealous of me, because I am with you?" Yukari finished.

"Mhm. You got it."

"Man" Yukari sighed, "Well enough of that. How are you feeling Hitomi? I was really worried about you."

"I'm feeling much better" Hitomi replied with a smile, "It's strange, but being back in Fanelia, it's like coming home."

"And that guy that was just here?" Yukari began, "Is that him?" she pointed.

"Mhm. That's Van, King of Fanelia" she stood from the bed and moved toward the window.

"You're in love with a king?" Yukari said incredulously as Hitomi moved the curtain to the side.

"Mhm. I sure am."

"Wow" Yukari replied her mouth open a little, "But what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked turning around from the window.

"I mean, what are we going to do about our situation? This is not where we are supposed to be."

"I'm not so sure about that Yukari" Hitomi shook her head as she turned to look out the window once more, "In fact ever since we discovered the tarot cards and my brother's cap, I am more and more convinced that he is somewhere here on Gaia."

"How is that possible? How would he get here?"

"I don't know Yukari. I just have a feeling. You know my feelings are hardly ever wrong."

"Yea" Yukari nodded, "You're spooky like that."

"Well here's a bit of information that might be new for you, on Gaia my senses are more intoned. Meaning my feelings are stronger and definitely more accurate. In fact when I was last here, my predictions came true every single time. Very scary" Hitomi frowned her eyes becoming sad, "So much so that I gave up on my tarot cards and my game of playing fortune teller."

"That's why?" Yukari asked surprised.

"You have no idea how accurate Yukari" Hitomi shook her head, "It was frightening. The things that came true. The awful things. I don't want to think about them ever again. However" she paused, "Now that I am back on Gaia, and the tarot cards are once more in my possession" she pulled them out of her breast pocket staring down at the dragon card, "I may have to use them once more. Only this time I will much, much more careful."

"So we're staying here then?" Yukari said a bit sadly.

"I have no choice" Hitomi nodded, "I have to find him. Besides, this is Gaia. I have missed it so and now that you're here with me" she moved across the room and took her friend's hand gently in one of her own, "I can show you everything. I can introduce you to everyone I care about."

"You know what" Yukari replied finally smiling, "I think I would really like that. I have always wondered about this other world of yours. Besides" she added crossing her arms, "I haven't had a vacation in a year."

Hitomi chuckled and then embraced Yukari, happy to finally have someone to share her favorite place in the whole universe with.

()

Van waited patiently at his desk as he signed a few documents with the feather quill that was in his hand. Suddenly he heard the doorknob turn so he looked up from the paper and smiled.

"I'm glad you came," he said as he sat down in his chair.

"You sent for me after all your highness" the man replied in a deep voice his long dark brown bangs falling into his maroon eyes.

"Yes. I am sure you are fully aware by now Gryphen that the Girl from the Mystic Moon has arrived."

"I'm aware your highness" he nodded with an air to his voice but his eyebrows furrowed, "The town has been talking about nothing else since this morning."

"Gryphen you are my Captain of the Guards" Van continued, "Even more so, you're family. I don't trust most people in my council, but I will trust you with this, this girl is very important to me. Now that she is here, I not only want you to protect me but I want you to protect her and her friend as well."

"Two girls sir?" Gryphen said back surprised his right eyebrow raising, "I always thought there was only one?"

"There was. But her friend has come along for the ride this time. I don't plan on staying in Fanelia much longer. It's time for a vacation. I want you to make the arrangements."

"And where exactly would you like your destination to be sire?" the older man asked.

"I believe since I have a standing invitation from Princess Millerna for so long, that Asturia is the perfect choice" Van smiled, "Besides, I know it's one place that Hitomi would love to return to."

"As you wish" Gryphen bowed low, "So yourself, that cat girl that is always with you, and these two girls from the Mystic moon. Is that all the passengers that we would have?"

"That's all the passengers but there will be a very special piece of cargo. I will let you know about that later in the week. I have to finish up my duties for the week before we go on vacation however" Van sighed as he took up his pen, "In the meantime make the arrangements. Send the carrier pigeon to Palas. And make sure you guard those girls until we depart."

"Yes sire."

"Go on. That's all I need" Van replied.

"Yes sire" Gryphen bowed one last time and then walked over to the door opening it carefully.

"Oh and Gryphen" Van called.

Gryphen turned his head slightly to look at Van and nodded.

"Thank you again, my cousin."

"You're welcome" he nodded a second time, "Van" he said lastly and then walked out the door closing it behind him.

He shook his head briefly with a frown and then strode down the hallway in perfect formation.

()

The next couple of days Van was completely occupied so Hitomi spent her time showing Yukari along with Merle the city of Fanelia. Merle despite frowning at Yukari half the time enjoyed the company of Hitomi immensely and held onto her arm the whole time, walking between the two girls. Everyone in town was very kind and greeted the girls cordially as they passed the market place and homes. The younger children in particular since they had heard the stories from their older siblings and parents were very excited to meet the famous Girl from the Mystic Moon who had helped to save Gaia from the Zaibach Empire. Yukari marveled with surprised at how popular Hitomi really was.

"I can't believe this" Yukari replied as she watched all the smiling faces of the children, "You're like a superstar in this world."

"It's nothing" Hitomi shrugged it off, "I didn't do that much."

"Now you're just being modest" Merle said with a shrug of her head and then turned to Yukari with a fierce look, "You happen to be in the presence of the woman who prevented the destruction of the world."

"Uh" Hitomi replied nervously, "She's exaggerating. I really didn't do that much" she repeated and then moved towards the next group of children who were clamoring to see her.

Yukari however frowned slightly as she watched her friend. It had never occurred to her that her best friend had made that big of an impact. In fact she had no idea because Hitomi had never mentioned it to her. Still frowning a little as they returned to the castle she told Hitomi that she was going to lie down since she was tired.

"You okay?" Hitomi asked concerned at her expression while Merle frowned at her.

"Yea I'm all right. I'm probably just a bit overwhelmed. I'll see you later" Yukari added as she departed for her room.

"What's her problem?" Merle said and then stuck out her tongue towards her.

"Knock it off Merle" Hitomi scolded her, "Yukari's just not used to all this stuff. If you remember clearly, you used to be the same way towards me" she replied as she leaned against the wall that overlooked the city.

"But it's different now" Merle said, "I understand Lord Van's feelings."

"You do?" Hitomi replied raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. He really cares about you and when I found that out, my jealousy toward you disappeared" Merle paused, "I'm really happy you're back" she smiled up at her.

"Yea" Hitomi grinned back, "Me too. But I can't keep thinking about fun things. I have to concentrate on finding my brother soon."

"Lord Van mentioned that" Merle nodded as she watched the sun starting to set, "What's your brother like?"

"Very different from me" Hitomi said managing to smile, "His eyes are the only things that match mine. They're the same color."

"Then he shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I hope so. I'm really worried about him."

Merle yawned loudly and then turned back to the sky.

"I should get a little cat nap in before dinner too" she replied through another yawn, "I'll see you later Hitomi," she added as she left.

"Bye Merle" Hitomi nodded back and then turned to face the sky which was now a bright red and orange, "So pretty. I still say sunsets in this world are the prettiest I have ever seen."

As she stood there someone was striding toward her in perfect formation. He brushed a strand of his dark brown hair out of his eyes and stopped when he saw her. Hitomi stared back at him recognizing the color of his eyes at once. She pushed her long hair behind her left ear and smiled.

"You wouldn't be related to Van by any chance would you?" she asked.

"And who are you to call his majesty by his first name?" he replied back with a frown as his eyes stared right through hers making her spine tighten up.

"Oh well I'm" she stuttered.

"I know who you are," he said continuing to frown, "You're Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl from the Mystic Moon correct?"

"Yes" she nodded, "And you are?"

"I am Gryphen Fanel. Van's older cousin. I am also his Captain of the Guards. I have been asked by him to look after you and your friend while you are here in Fanelia."

"Oh. Well I am honored."

"Don't be" he shook his head, "It's no great honor for me. Babysitting a bunch of little girls from a different planet other then my own. Trust me this is not high up on my list. Goodnight Miss Kanzaki" he finished brusquely and then strode right past the stunned girl who merely turned to watch him depart continuing to walk in perfect formation.

()

He blinked his sea green eyes as he watched the figure lying on the cot. The figure's eyes began to flutter open so the other rushed to the back of the cavern and stood next to a tall creature not unlike himself.

"Big brother" he replied in a small voice, "He's finally awake."

"Good" the older of the two nodded his yellow eyes focusing to the dim light in the cavern, "Then perhaps now is the perfect time just as the elder told us."

The younger one of the two nodded back as they moved forward and the figure on the cot stared back at them confused, his eyes becoming wide.

"Who?" he began, "Are you?" he added slowly.

()

**(To be continued…)**

Next time on Draconian Origin:

"We're on our way to Asturia!" Van said proudly as they boarded the ship.

"Hey Sarge!" Reeden called to Gaddess, "Is that a Fanelian transport?"

"Millerna!" Hitomi cried as she hugged the princess tightly, "I have missed you so much."

"I can't believe it" Hitomi said as she and Yukari looked around at Palas, "It hasn't changed." "Did you expect it to?" Millerna asked in a laugh.

"Is he yours?" Hitomi asked Millerna as they stared at the small boy in the large garden. "Yes. Mine and Dryden's."

"Escaflowne?" the boy replied as he marveled at the name. "Yes" the creature said, "The famous Ispano guymelef."

The entire courtyard was filled with unfamiliar faces but Hitomi recognized one in particular as he came forward and bowed his long blond hair falling over his baby blue eyes.

"Hitomi?" Allen replied surprised. "Allen" Hitomi's eyes softened.

**Reunited**


	6. Chapter Five: Reunited

**Chapter Five: Reunited**

Van walked slowly across the bridge to the other side of the castle. Earlier he had missed supper due to the long overdrawn meeting in the throne room so he was certain that Hitomi was wondering where he was. He paused his movement for a moment to look up at the two moons in the sky. They were shining brightly much like the first night that he had brought Hitomi along with him back to Gaia. He closed his eyes briefly as the wind blew softly through his hair and then began to walk once more towards the gardens. When he had arrived at the dining hall the only person left at the table was Merle, so she had informed him of Hitomi's whereabouts. He walked down the short flight of steps that led to the courtyard in the gardens and sure enough there she was staring up at the same two moons he had been only moments before.

"Hitomi" he replied softly but loud enough for her to hear him.

She turned her head slightly and smiled when she saw him.

"Van" she said back gently turning to face him completely.

"I'm sorry" he replied regretfully lowering his head a little, "I know I promised I'd be there tonight, but so many different things came up."

"That's all right" she nodded, "I understand that you are very busy Van. You are the king after all."

"Still I am going to make it up to you" he said taking a few steps forward.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"I've decided it's time for me to take a vacation," he announced happily with a smile.

"Vacation?" she replied back still confused, "Are kings allowed to do that?"

"Of course they can. And anyway it's already been settled. I've already made arrangements."

"What arrangements?" she asked as he moved up next to her and they both turned to face the garden that was directly in front of them.

"For the longest time now I have had a standing invitation to Palas by Princess Millerna. So I figured this would be the best time for me to take it, since you're here."

"Oh Van" Hitomi gasped happily her hands clasped together, "Really?"

"Mhm" he nodded with a grin, "Besides maybe your brother is located in Asturia right now. He's certainly nowhere in Fanelia."

"That's a good idea" Hitomi nodded enthusiastically, "Any way it would be good to see Millerna again."

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Van replied, "We'll leave first thing tomorrow afternoon. I have some last minute things to tie up around here and" he suddenly frowned and looked up at the sky.

"Van?"

"Hitomi, would you" he began hesitantly, "Would you meet me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Folken's grave, in the forest."

"Why there Van?" she asked confused once more.

"I need to talk to you about something, important" he looked at her face directly with serious eyes.

"Uh" her face became a pale pink, "Sure. I'll meet you there. When?"

"First thing in the morning. Before I talk to my advisors. But" he said seriously once more, "Alone. I don't want anyone to be with you."

"I understand" she nodded, "I'll meet you there."

"Good" he nodded smiling once again, "It's getting late. I'll walk you to your room" he took her hand gently and the two of them left the garden.

As they walked Hitomi couldn't help but notice that his serious expression had remained on his face.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about?" she thought, "He's been like this before. That time when were alone and he asked me" she blushed again, "That can't possibly what he's thinking. Can it?" she shook her head as they arrived at her door, "No" she thought, "There's something more behind this. I can feel it."

()

The next morning Hitomi was careful to not awaken Yukari since they were sharing a room. She had informed her the night before about their trip later in the day and about her private meeting with Van and knowing Yukari she knew her friend wouldn't interrupt. She moved quietly down past the castle grounds till she came to the forest that stood behind the castle. Through the thick trees of green she could make out the tall headstones of the Fanel ancestry. Kneeling before the largest headstone, Van had his head bowed and only lifted it when he heard her soft footsteps behind him. He looked at her directly and then stood the seriousness on his face even more apparent then it had been the night before.

"Good morning Van" Hitomi managed a smile despite of her worry.

"Good morning" he nodded back with a smile of his own, "I'm glad that you were able to meet me."

"You said that it was important" she replied moving forward.

"Yes. It is."

"What is it? Why do you look so serious?"

"Have you noticed anything about the forest Hitomi?" he asked.

"The forest?" her jade green eyes flashed as the sunlight hit them.

"Look around you" he said simply.

Hitomi gazed all around her surroundings and when her eyes reached behind him they became instantly became wide.

"It's gone!" she gasped, "Where is it? It's supposed to be right there."

"Hitomi" Van replied taking a step forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Why do you sound so frantic? You're acting as if someone has stolen it."

"Where is it Van?" she asked terrified.

"Where is should be" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she shook her head, "I thought that you said that."

"I did," he said with a nod as he interrupted her, "However no matter what I thought a year ago it appears I was wrong. It was meant to be used no matter what my brother believed. Hitomi" he closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sure you're wondering why you didn't see me for so long?"

"You already told me that you had business to attend to."

"Yes, but I didn't tell you what kind of business" he replied moving to the spot where the giant object had stood, "The truth is after you left, things did become peaceful again throughout Gaia, that is until three months ago."

"Is Zaibach stirring up trouble once more?" she asked worried.

"I'm not sure if it has anything to do with Zaibach or not" he said with a frown, "I don't have many clues about anything and not many people know about this. Actually there is a lot I haven't told you yet. Only because I wanted you to feel what it was like to be in this place where there is no chaos for a change."

"Van, what is going on? You're beating around the bush, I don't understand" she replied her eyes flashing once again.

"Hitomi I'm sorry. I'm afraid that most of the details I can't reveal to you at this time. Not until we reach Palas. I can only tell you something that only one other person knows."

"And what is that?" Hitomi asked.

Van reached into the pocket of his fancy blue shirt and pulled out a single white feather with strange purple writing on it. He handed it to her.

"A feather?" she said as she held onto it, "What is this strange writing?"

"I was hoping you could tell me" he replied, "It's reminiscent of that writing we found when we were in Atlantis."

"Atlantis?"

"Yes. If I recall correctly you were the only one who could read that stuff."

"Oh. Well" she shook her head, "I'm sorry Van I can't read this. It's very different."

"I see. Well that's all right" he shrugged.

"But what does a feather have to do with anything?"

"I think the answer to that will be much more clearer when we get to Palas. You see the truth is I am going there under the impression that I am going on vacation. That's what everyone else will believe, however the fact of the reality is I am going because of Millerna's invitation."

"Millerna's invitation?"

"Mhm. Three months ago a feather came into her possession as well. Neither of us understood at the time what it meant, until a month ago. When we finally figured it out it was only a matter of time to plan a meeting to see each other personally. And with your arrival that opportunity came. She doesn't know that you're coming with me. So it will be a complete surprise to her to see you again" he smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I should have known that you would never leave your country willingly unless you had a good reason" she grinned, "It's all right. And I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you" he nodded, "Let's head back. My advisors will be wondering where I am" he took her hand and they began to leave the area.

"And is It safe Van?" Hitomi asked and he nodded knowing fully well what she meant.

"Yes. It will come with us on our journey. I hate to disappoint my brother, but there is no other way."

"I'm sure he understands Van" Hitomi said patting his hand with her other, "Oh by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Who is the other person?"

"Other person?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The other person you told about this?"

"Oh, it's Gryphen Fanel. My cousin. He's also the Captain of my Guards."

"Oh" Hitomi's face fell suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Van asked noticing her face.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Hitomi shook her head and managing a smile, "Let's get you back to the palace."

"Okay" he nodded but keeping his eyebrows raised just the same in suspicion to her sudden change in expression.

()

Later that afternoon the crew of the Fanelian Royal transport boarded the ship along with Hitomi, Yukari, Merle, Gryphen, and Van.

"Please your majesty reconsider?" the lead advisor called as he walked up the platform.

"No way" he shook his head, "I need this break. I will trust you to keep everything in good shape until I return" he added.

"Yes your highness" all the advisors bowed their heads as he waved one final time his sword in hand.

He turned to Hitomi who smiled back at him.

"We're on our way to Asturia!" Van said proudly as they boarded the ship.

"Yes" she nodded as they disappeared inside and the large door closed.

The wind picked up as the small ship rose into the air kicking up the dirt around the advisors. They shielded their faces as the transport carrying their beloved monarch disappeared into the clouds.

()

The ship flew for several days each day seeming longer then the other. On the fourth day Yukari stared out onto the horizon as the clouds moved swiftly by them.

"Are we ever going to get there?" Yukari asked in a huff as she crossed her arms.

"You're not bored already are you?" Hitomi said practically giggling.

"She has a lot to learn then" Merle scoffed.

"Oh yea cat girl like what?" Yukari replied with a frown.

"Relax Yukari" Hitomi said getting in between them before a fight could ensue, "What Merle was politely trying to say was, this is not so bad."

"How do you figure?" Yukari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well compared to running away from Zaibach guymelefs, this is a piece of cake."

"Zaibach what?" Yukari said confused but then saw Hitomi's happy expression change, "Hitomi?"

"Huh?" Hitomi snapped back in reality, "Yea."

"Are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine" she waved it off.

"You don't look all right" Merle replied, "You look like you're really worried."

"I'm okay Merle" Hitomi reassured her petting her on the head and then looked straight ahead, "Hey look at that!" she pointed.

"What?" they both stared in the direction that she was pointing.

"I think we're finally arriving in Palas" Hitomi smiled, "I'd recognize that statue anywhere."

"Yea!" Merle smiled excited, "I remember that."

"I'd better go tell Van" Hitomi said departing once more inside as Yukari could only scratch her head.

Below them where the ships were all docked a short skinny man with a red bandana on his head looked up into the sky and spotted the ship starting to land.

"Hey Sarge!" Reeden called to Gaddess, "Is that a Fanelian transport?"

"It sure looks like it" Gaddess the second in command on the crusade nodded with a grin pushing his hand through his short teal hair, "Just like the princess said."

"Speaking of which" Kyo replied coming over, "She's arriving now," he pointed at the carriage that had just pulled up.

"Well I'll say this much for that tomboy princess" Reeden smiled, "She's got good timing."

()

Millerna smiled as she saw that the ship had landed and with two of her guards she moved forward. The doors of the ship opened and her sky blue eyes sparkled since Van was the first person to step off the ship.

"Van, King of Fanelia" she grinned, "It's been a long time."

"It's a pleasure to see you once again your highness" Van bowed his head politely.

"Your highness hmm?" she smiled slyly, "I told you before Van, you can call me Millerna."

"Well" he smiled back, "You know how I feel about those things," he added as Merle moved up next to him.

"Hmm. You never change do you? Oh and I see you brought your little friend with you once more" she replied indicating Merle.

"I brought more than that. In fact I have brought you a very special present princess."

"Huh?"

Hitomi moved from behind him and stood in front. Millerna's eyes became wide as Yukari watched from the sidelines. Van grinned.

"As you can see it is a very special present indeed," Van said grinning wider as Gryphen crossed his arms.

"I don't believe it" Millerna replied taking a step forward, "Hitomi?" she added as Reeden, Gaddess, and the rest of the Crusade crew watched stunned.

Hitomi ran forward and wrapped her arms around her dear friend.

"Millerna!" Hitomi cried as she hugged the princess tightly, "I have missed you so much."

()

At the same time elsewhere on Gaia the young boy stared up at the metal figure before him, his jade green eyes becoming wide at the sight of it. The two creatures that had been with him as well as several others were gathered around.

"It's magnificent" the boy replied.

"It has a name" the oldest of the creatures said back banging his cane against the pavement, "To forget that is to dishonor it."

"Oh I'm sorry" the boy bowed his head, "What's it called?"

"Escaflowne" the old one announced.

"Escaflowne?" the boy replied as he marveled at the name. "

Yes" the creature said, "The famous Ispano guymelef."

"Hmm" the boy smiled, "Escaflowne. My Escaflowne."

**(To be continued..)**

Next time on Draconian Origin:

"So this is Palas?" Yukari asked her eyes wide as they rode in the carriage. "I can't believe it" Hitomi said as she and Yukari looked around at the city, "It hasn't changed." "Did you expect it to?" Millerna asked in a laugh.

"I'm sure you're fully aware why I have come at this time?" Van said seriously to Millerna who stared back at him with a determined look.

"Is he yours?" Hitomi asked Millerna as they stared at the small boy in the large garden. "Yes. Mine and Dryden's."

"For this information to come to two individuals as different as we are" Millerna said continuing the conversation, "It is certainly strange indeed." "I have been looking into it" Van replied, "There must be someone who knows both of us that sent these feathers."

"These are the new members of the Court of Asturia" Eries said proudly as Van, Hitomi, Merle, and Yukari are introduced at the party to the five men dressed elegantly in blue.

The entire courtyard was filled with unfamiliar faces but Hitomi recognized one in particular as he came forward and bowed his long blond hair falling over his baby blue eyes.

"He has spent most of his time helping her with her recovery" Millerna said sadly.

A picture of Celena with long hair appears.

Hitomi?" Allen replied surprised. "Allen" Hitomi's eyes softened.

"The key has at last arrived" the man's menacing voice echoed off the walls of the dark building.

**The Court of Asturia**


	7. Chapter Six: The Court of Asturia

**Chapter Six: The Court of Asturia**

The fancy carriage rolled along as it left the docking place carrying Millerna, Hitomi, Van, Yukari, Gryphen, and Merle. Gaddess, Reeden, and Kyo watched as they left and smiled.

"This is unbelievable" Reeden exclaimed, "Who would have thought that Hitomi would come back?"

"This is going to make the Commander very happy" Kyo added as Gaddess crossed his arms with a satisfied grin.

"Perhaps, but let's not tell him just yet. Let's let him find out on his own" Gaddess replied.

"How come?" Reeden asked curiously.

"It's more fun that way."

They both agreed with a nod and then returned with him back to the Crusade to continue working on repairs.

Meanwhile in the carriage the windows had been opened and Hitomi was pointing out all the areas of interest to Yukari.

"So this is Palas?" Yukari asked her eyes wide as they rode along.

"I can't believe it" Hitomi said as she and Yukari looked around at the city, "It hasn't changed." "

"Did you expect it to?" Millerna asked in a laugh.

"Well not really" Hitomi laughed back as she smiled at Millerna, "But it is wonderful to be back" she took Van's arm and hugged it.

"And it's wonderful to have you back" Millerna added as Merle nodded.

Yukari meanwhile was watching her friend with both happiness and slight jealously. Across from her sat Gryphen and it was clear by his expression he wasn't altogether thrilled about the whole situation either.

"When you stepped from behind like that" Millerna continued, "I was so surprised. I never thought I'd see you this soon Hitomi."

"Thank you Millerna" Hitomi nodded as Yukari sunk into her seat still gazing slightly out the window, "I wish I could say that I am here for fun but in reality" Hitomi suddenly frowned and Van looked at her concerned, "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?"

"Hitomi" Van said speaking up, "We will deal with all that when we arrive at the palace."

Hitomi nodded slowly and Yukari frowned.

"Now wait just a minute" she interrupted, "Who said she has to do it then?"

"Huh?" Van looked at her confused as Gryphen eyed the girl suspiciously.

"It's very important for her to find him. It's not something she should just forget about until later" she added angrily her eyes flashing.

"Yukari it's okay" Hitomi replied taking her hand gently, "Van is right. Now is not the time" Yukari looked at her with sad eyes, "This is Yukari Uchida" Hitomi said to Millerna directly, "She is my best friend and always looks out for me" she smiled as she patted her hand.

"Well someone has to" Yukari replied frowning at Van who immediately turned his head embarrassed while Merle growled.

"I agree" Millerna said back with a smile, "Everyone needs a best friend that they can depend on. Welcome to my country Yukari. Any friend of Hitomi's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you your majesty" Yukari bowed her head politely.

"Oh no" Millerna shook her head as she brushed her fingers through her long curly blond hair, "If Hitomi calls me by my first name you must as well. I will call you Yukari, and you must call me Millerna."

"Okay then, Millerna" Yukari nodded finally smiling as the carriage arrived at the large palace gates.

()

Once inside the palace walls Millerna led them to the throne room where her older sister The Princess Eries was sitting on the throne discussing events in Palas with the advisors. When Millerna entered she immediately dismissed everyone but a few and stood with a smile as they approached.

"Welcome Van, King of Fanelia" she bowed her head, "We are honored by your visit."

"Thank you your highness" he bowed his head handsomely back as did everyone else, "You're looking extremely well."

"Thank you. I can see you have brought a large company with you."

"Yes my sister" Millerna nodded, "Including someone very special" she pulled Hitomi's arm gently and placed her in the front, "I am sure you remember Hitomi, the girl from the Mystic Moon?"

The remaining advisors who had stayed in the room began to talk amongst themselves some excited and some leery.

"Of course" Eries nodded, "How could anyone forget this little lady, when she was the one who ultimately saved us all."

"Oh really" Hitomi blushed, "You really shouldn't think so much."

"But it's true Hitomi" Millerna replied, "Everyone knows about it, all over Gaia."

"That can't be" Hitomi shook her head.

"I'm afraid it is" Van said stepping forward, "Everyone in Gaia knows about you and your story."

"I couldn't have really had that much of an impact?"

"Oh you don't know how big" he continued, "Your story will someday become legend."

"And in that event" Eries interrupted, "Since you are now visiting us here in Palas it is only proper for us to announce a ball in your honor."

"What?" Hitomi's eyes became wide, "For me?"

"Absolutely" Eries nodded and then turned to the advisors, "Make the arrangements at once" they nodded and began to write the details down.

"No wait" Hitomi started to protest as Eries and the advisors left the room.

"Hitomi" Millerna said with a smile as she pulled her gently back, "It's pointless now. Once my sister sets her mind to something there is no stopping her."

"Oh" Hitomi sighed, "Well I guess it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course not a ball in your honor. You should be proud."

"Yes you should be" Yukari replied coming forward.

"Yukari?"

"Hitomi they are offering you a ball in your honor for whatever you did. I would take it."

"I guess so."

"I knew I was going to like you Yukari" Millerna smiled but then saw Van eyeing her seriously from the back, "Uh I should have one of my servants escort you to your rooms" she snapped her fingers and two woman servants came over and she gave them their instructions, " I will see you all at supper tonight" she added as they left and then turned to Van and Gryphen who were the only remaining people in the room.

"Well" she began, "Shall we go to my study and discuss?"

"I think that would be a good idea" Van nodded, "Gryphen."

"I know what I have to do sire" Gryphen bowed and departed the room as Van and Millerna entered a small door from the right of the throne room.

()

Merle bounced onto the bed as the servants departed the room and Yukari sat down in the chair by the vanity.

"This place is gorgeous" Yukari observed.

"Yes" Hitomi nodded, "It's a much bigger room then I had last time. I suppose that's because there are two of us now."

"Hitomi" Yukari replied as her friend moved over to the large balcony and looked down below her, "There's something that I have been wondering since we got here."

"What's that?" Hitomi asked as Yukari joined her on the balcony and Merle curled up falling asleep.

"What is it that you did that was so wonderful?"

"Huh?"

"I mean what are they talking about? What did you do that saved all of Gaia?"

"Oh Yukari. I keep trying to tell everyone that I didn't do much. In fact a lot of the time I caused more trouble more than I did good."

"What do you mean?"

Do you remember I told you my reasoning for giving up the tarot cards?"

"Yea."

"A lot of the time when I was here, I would use them to predict the future, and every time one way or another it came true. But then the future that became a reality caused some kind of tragedy. My predictions caused so much pain to so many people. In fact at one point I caused the biggest destruction in Palas. I wasn't a heroin then. I shouldn't be one now."

"But you must have done something in the end to make you become one?"

"It wasn't that heroic" Hitomi shook her head with a frown, "In the end along with Van's older brother Folken, I went to the Emperor of Zaibach to try and get him to stop the war that was causing the world so much pain. Folken lost his life that day along with the Emperor but the tragedy continued until I realized my true feelings about Van."

"Van?"

"Because I was so undecided in my own heart about how I felt, my predictions would always have a horrible outcome."

"What do you mean you were undecided? Because you were still in love with Amano?" Yukari asked her eyes becoming wide.

"Not Amano" Hitomi shook her head, "But someone else. Someone else who said he loved me. Someone who said he wanted to marry me."

"Who?"

"Allen. Allen Schezar."

()

Millerna sat down at her desk, as Van stood still staring out the window at the sunset that had just begun.

"I'm sure you're fully aware why I have come at this time?" Van said seriously to Millerna who stared back at him with a determined look.

"Mhm" she nodded, "I figured you had finally taken up my suggestion to come and discuss the situation."

"Yes, that and a lot of strange circumstances compelled me to come as well."

"Such as?"

"Hitomi's appearance for one. It just seemed too coincidental. I mean I am happy that she is back make no mistake about that" Millerna nodded with a smile, "However it's too simple and not only that her problem."

"Oh yes she mentioned that. What is her problem?"

"Hitomi's younger brother disappeared just recently from their world. He disappeared from the exact same spot where Hitomi and her friend disappeared. He's somewhere here on Gaia. Hitomi is certain of it."

"I see. And you think this all has to do with the feathers."

"It could. I'm not completely sure. But if it does, then maybe this is a lot more complicated then we originally first thought."

"Yes" Millerna nodded, "For this information to come to two individuals as different as we are" she said continuing the conversation, "It is certainly strange indeed."

"I have been looking into it" Van replied, "There must be someone who knows both of us that sent these feathers."

He pulled his out as Millerna pulled hers from the desk.

"But I have yet to figure out who."

"Not only that" Millerna said after as she stared at her feather, "They have to have a great knowledge on the Draconians."

"Exactly what I was thinking" Van nodded as he placed his feather onto the desk next to her, "Now that Hitomi has arrived, by what means, we don't know, perhaps the person who has brought her here will soon reveal their intentions. I brought her here to Palas because it is a much more secure country then Fanelia."

"I understand. And while she is here you plan on continuing the investigation?"

"Yes, but I think I am going to need some help."

"In that case I have the perfect person who can assist you" she smiled her eyes twinkling.

"If it's who I think it is" Van smiled back, "Then I would be happy for his help."

"I thought you might. Oh there is one other thing about the ball."

"Yes?"

"There are some important people that you must meet. My sister will introduce them to you."

Van nodded as she continued to tell him her reasons why.

()

Several days passed and Van along with Gryphen spent a lot of time looking for clues while Hitomi along with Yukari and Merle remained at the palace with Millerna, who had the girls carefully watched. One afternoon Yukari was leaning against a tree after having read a book on the history of Palas that Millerna had given her and she was completely passed out. Surprisingly enough Merle was nearby also dozing in the warm sun. Hitomi smiled as Millerna came over from inside.

"They are all tired out I see" Millerna observed.

"Yea" Hitomi nodded, "Whenever Yukari reads a book she eventually falls asleep, that is if the book is interesting enough" she added with a grin.

"Well I hope they don't mind me stealing you away for a few moments."

"Huh?"

There's something I want you to see. Just you."

"Okay" Hitomi nodded and then followed Millerna down a very sunny path.

Millerna led her up the path till they came to a huge area filled with many trees and a small pond filled with ducks. In the center of the area stood two women in nurse uniforms and a small toddler who couldn't be any older than one. His blond curls reminded Hitomi of the sun and his big jungle green eyes shone as he ran around the grass.

"Oh what an adorable little boy" Hitomi said with a gentle smile.

"Isn't he? He's a very special boy. And he is so smart too."

Hitomi looked up into her friend's face and saw how calm she had become as she watched the little boy. Then she faced forward once more before speaking again.

"So then" she began as the boy walked towards the flowers, "Is he yours?" Hitomi asked Millerna as they stared at the small boy in the large garden. "

Yes. Mine and Dryden's."

Millerna sighed as they moved away from the garden and headed back down the path.

"I never got the chance to tell him before he departed."

"I'm not really sure Millerna but whatever did happen between you two?"

"He left."

"Just like that?" Hitomi asked incredulously.

"He was unsatisfied. Not with me" she added quickly as Hitomi's eyes became wide, "But with the way things were going in the country. He felt that he couldn't make a difference in the position that he was in. He believed that he wasn't worthy of me anymore. So he left, to rejoin the ranks of the people who would need him the most. I believe he went back to being a merchant."

"But Millerna he has a child and a wife, why would he just abandon you to follow some strange ideal?"

"I believe he thinks it will be the only way that he will be worthy enough for me. Besides I never did tell him about the child. Dryden doesn't even know anything about our son."

"Millerna, he has to know" Hitomi put a hand sympathetically on her shoulder.

"I have thought of telling him so many times" Millerna nodded, "Or finding him but then I realize Dryden is the type of person who does not like to be found. When he is ready to come home, he will."

"I suppose. Does Allen know about this?" she asked so suddenly it even surprised herself.

'He knows that he left but nothing about the child. He has not been around lately. He's been at home tending to Celena. He has spent most of his time helping her with her recovery" Millerna said sadly.

"Oh that's right" Hitomi nodded, "He has Celena back now. I had forgotten about that. Millerna is her recovery going well."

"I really don't know" Millerna shook her head as they arrived back where Yukari and Merle were waiting, "But I think she is doing better. Eries stops by every once and a while to check up on them. I have been far to busy with my own son."

"By the way" Hitomi said with a smile, "What's his name?"

"Calen. He is named after my father."

()

Later that evening Hitomi and Yukari were preparing to get ready for the ball that was scheduled for that night. Hitomi was wearing a beautiful green gown that accentuated her eyes while Yukari was in a bright red.

"These gowns are beautiful" Yukari replied, "I've never been to a fancy ball before."

"Me neither" Hitomi nodded tying the back of her friends dress with the fancy ribbon, "Too bad Amano's not here to escort you."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Yukari said nervously, "He doesn't like these sorts of things anyway."

"Something wrong?" Hitomi asked noticing her expression.

"No, not at all. I just intend to have a good time tonight."

"Good" Hitomi grinned as a knock was heard on their door, "Come in."

Into the room Van and Gryphen came dressed in very fancy dress attire as well.

"Your escorts have arrived ladies" Van said handsomely holding out his arm for Hitomi, "Yukari you don't mind if you're on Gryphen's arm tonight?"

"Not at all" Yukari replied with a smile as she took the taller man's arm, "If he doesn't mind."

"I don't" Gryphen said as he averted his eyes.

"Well okay. Shall we?" he asked Hitomi who was enthusiastically holding onto his arm.

"Okay" she nodded and he led her out of the room followed closely by Gryphen and Yukari.

Downstairs the ballroom was all a glitter. Candles were lit in every corner of the room and everywhere you looked there were many people dressed up in very fancy attire. Eries and Millerna stood in the front with several of the Knights of Cali as well as five other men dressed up in fancy blue suits. Hitomi and Van moved forward and bowed their heads while Gryphen and Yukari followed suit.

"Everyone!" Eries called, "Our guest of honor has arrived" Van placed Hitomi in front of him while the entire room clapped at her entrance.

Hitomi blushed as she bowed her head and then turned once more to Eries who had moved closer. Merle snuck in from the shadows and stood close to Van and Hitomi as Eries summoned the men in blue forward.

"These are the new members of the Court of Asturia" Eries said proudly as all five of the men bowed, "They've been selected just recently.

"What is the importance of the Court of Asturia?" Van asked interested.

"They will handle everything to do with the countries policies and politics. Since there is no king on the throne as of yet, we will need them."

"I see" Van nodded, turned to Hitomi to whisper something in her ear, and then moved closer to talk with the men individually as he had been requested.

Hitomi meanwhile took Yukari's arm and they began to go about the room stopping to talk to several guests who wanted to talk to the Girl from the Mystic Moon. Finally they arrived out in the courtyard that was full of people as well. The entire courtyard was filled with unfamiliar faces but Hitomi recognized one in particular as he came forward towards many other guests and bowed his long blond hair falling over his baby blue eyes.

"I think I am going to get some punch," Yukari said to Hitomi who was only half listening.

"Okay" she nodded as her friend departed.

From across the courtyard he began to move forward and then caught her eyes. Recognizing her at once he stopped in front of her. His bright blue eyes sparkled as the moon hit them while his long blond hair flowed behind him. Hitomi's heart beat somewhat in her chest as she stared back at him.

Hitomi?" Allen replied surprised. "

Allen" Hitomi's eyes softened.

()

The skies were overcast as he moved through the large stone building his long cape brushing against the ground as he walked swiftly down the halls. He entered a set of large doors and stood before a large group of men who were sitting in a coliseum type of setting.

"Our time has come" he replied in a deep voice with a frightening grin, "The key has at last arrived" the man's menacing voice echoed off the walls of the dark building.

**(To be continued….)**

Next time on Draconian Origin:

"I can't believe that you have returned to Gaia" Allen replied with a surprise. "Did you miss me?" Hitomi asked in a teasing voice.

Yukari returns and sees Allen for the first time. "Amano?"

"Yukari this is Allen Schezar" Hitomi said as she introduced them, "Allen this is my best friend Yukari Uchida."

"Why does he look so much like him?" Yukari asked as she brushed her hair. "I was just as surprised as you."

"I need to ask you a favor?" Van replied seriously as Allen stood on the balcony.

"Celena is the one who needs me now" Allen shook his head, "I simply can't just abandon her."

Celena appears in the large living room as Hitomi and Yukari stare back.

"Celena" Allen replied, "This is Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl from the Mystic Moon."

"I'm fully aware who she is my brother" Celena said in a dreamy voice, "Welcome to our home."

"There is just something about that girl that I don't trust" Van said seriously, "And I never will."

**Lady Celena**


	8. Chapter Seven: Lady Celena

**Chapter Seven: Lady Celena**

The Knight of Caeli stared back at the girl before him and smiled widely. Hitomi in turn couldn't help but smile as he bowed his head as handsomely as he always did. Hitomi chuckled lightly as he raised his head once more.

"You know you don't have to do that for me" she replied.

"But this party was in honor of your arrival wasn't it?" Allen said still smiling, "Millerna didn't mention it on the invitation so I imagine it was supposed to be a surprise. I can't believe that you have returned to Gaia."

"Did you miss me?" Hitomi replied back in a teasing tone.

"Now what kind of question is that? Of course I did. I have missed you every day since you left Hitomi."

"Allen" Hitomi's voice softened as she stared back into his baby blue eyes, "Could it be that" she thought, "that he has never gotten over me? What am I thinking?" she thought shaking her head out of the idea, "There's no way. He understands how I feel about Van. However, I don't even know how Van feels about me. He's never said anything."

"Hitomi?" Allen said bringing her out of her thoughts once more.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were in a daze just now."

"Oh I was just thinking, oh come to think of it" she interrupted herself, "I am surprised that you're all alone tonight Allen."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Isn't your sister here tonight?"

"Oh Celena. No" he shook his head, "She doesn't like fancy parties or big crowds. So she stayed home tonight."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing very well, thank you for asking. In fact you should come by to see her sometime while you are here. I know she would love to meet you."

"That's a good idea. I would like to meet her too" Hitomi replied with a gentle smile that just about made Allen's heart melt.

As the two of them locked eyes, Yukari who was returning with a cup of punch saw Allen for the first time and her jaw just about dropped.

"Amano?" she said softly to herself making Hitomi turn her head at the sound of her footsteps.

"Oh Yukari!" she exclaimed happily walking over and taking her best friend's arm, "I'm so glad that you're here, I want to introduce you to someone. Allen this is my best friend Yukari Uchida. She's also from the Mystic Moon."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Uchida" Allen replied politely bowing his head.

"Uh" Yukari said back not really knowing what to say.

"Yukari" Hitomi continued, "This is Captain Allen Schezar. He's a Knight of Caeli."

"A knight of what?" Yukari replied still stunned.

"It's a knight of Asturia. There are only twelve of us all together," Allen answered.

"It's a high honor," Hitomi added with a grin.

"I see" Yukari nodded in understanding.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me " Allen said, "There are still quite a few more people I need to talk to. It's great to see you again Hitomi."

"You too Allen" Hitomi nodded, "Oh and be sure to stop and say hello to Van in the throne room. I'm quite positive he will want to see you."

"I'll do that. Goodbye Miss Uchida" he added with another bow before departing.

"Goodbye" Yukari waved her mouth still slightly open, "Hitomi" she began.

"I know" Hitomi nodded with a smile taking her friend's arm once more, "You don't even have to say it."

()

Allen wandered into the throne room where he saw the King of Fanelia conversing with six other men in fancy blue clothing. From what he could tell they were probably the new Court of Asturia he had heard so much about. As he approached the group Millerna who was standing nearby looked up with a smile.

"Allen!" she exclaimed as she walked over to him making Van raise his eyes.

"Hello Princess Millerna" Allen said bowing his head and taking her hand to kiss the back of it, "You're looking very well."

"So are you Allen. Have you seen Hitomi yet?"

"I just saw her in the courtyard" he nodded as Van came over with a smile, "Van" he replied back with a smile of his own.

"Hello Allen" Van said shaking his hand, "Long time no see."

"It sure has been. You look like you're doing well too."

"I'm doing all right" Van nodded as Gryphen came over, "By the way Allen this is my cousin, Gryphen Fanel" he indicated as Gryphen bowed his head slightly, "He's also the Captain of my Guards."

"Nice to meet you Gryphen" Allen replied, "But I have to say, your visit here to Asturia was a little sudden wasn't it Van?"

"Well" Van said frowning slightly, "That's kind of the reason why I am glad that you're here."

"Van" Millerna replied interrupting, "We'll talk about all that after the party. If Allen doesn't mind waiting till then that is?" she said to her friend her eyes twinkling.

"Hmm?" Allen raised an eyebrow questionly.

()

That evening after the party died down, Hitomi and Yukari were once more up in their room getting ready for bed. Merle was asleep on the couch close by. Sitting at the dressing table Yukari was combing out the curls from the ends of her hair.

"What an evening" Hitomi replied, "Look at Merle. She's all passed out."

"It's not like she was at the party anyway," Yukari said, "Come to think of it, why wasn't she?"

"Merle doesn't like to be around crowds. The only person she feels comfortable being around with is Van" Hitomi explained as she sat down on the bed.

"Van and you, you mean? Yukari replied with a frown, "And about that captain."

"Who, Allen?"

"Yea. It's uncanny the resemblance in them. I mean in him and Amano. Why does he look so much like him?" Yukari asked as she held onto the brush tightly in her fist.

"I was just as surprised as you, the first time I met him" Hitomi nodded, "I actually thought he was Amano and that I had somehow returned to the Mystic, uh I mean Earth. He was always so kind and gentle, and sweet. The perfect knight for any girl."

"Hitomi?" Yukari said putting the brush down, "Do you have a thing for him?"

"Not anymore" Hitomi grinned, "But there was a time when I thought Allen was the world."

"Just like Amano" Yukari replied softly.

"Mhm" Hitomi nodded laying her head on her pillow with a yawn, "Let's get some sleep Yukari."

"Wait" Yukari said standing up and coming over to the bed, "Aren't you going to finish your story?"

"Some other time" Hitomi replied with a shake of her head, "I need my strength. Starting tomorrow I intend on beginning my search for Ken," she added as she closed her eyes.

Yukari didn't say anything, but sighed and climbed under the covers next to her friend. She laid her own head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

()

At the same time Millerna, Van, Allen, and Gryphen were all standing in Millerna's office. Van was pacing the floor slightly was Gryphen was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Millerna sat at her desk while Allen stood in the center of the room. For a few moments Millerna told Allen about the situation with the feathers. Allen nodded as he listened to every word and then sighed as he walked onto the balcony that was just outside of the room.

"And what does this have to do with me?" he asked as they followed him.

"We just need your assistance, in any way you can Allen" Millerna replied.

"Plus" Van said coming up to him as he leaned over the bar of the balcony, "I need to ask you a favor" he replied seriously.

Allen looked back into the young king's eyes.

"What is it?" he nodded.

"Hitomi's younger brother is missing. I believe it has something to do with what has been going on lately."

"Her brother?"

"Yes. He was abducted from the Mystic Moon and brought here to Gaia. But we can't seem to locate him. I was hoping we could use yours and the crew of the Crusade's help to find him."

"You know I would do anything for Hitomi" Allen nodded, "But as for this other thing. The thought of another war approaching, I don't know if I can be involved."

"What do you mean Allen?" Millerna asked.

"I have to concentrate on my sister. Celena needs me now" Allen shook his head, "I can't just abandon her."

"We understand" Millerna said as Van frowned slightly, "We're only asking you to consider it."

"I promise I will think about it. I need to get back to Celena. Van tell Hitomi that she is more than welcome to come to our home tomorrow."

"Your home?" Van raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I told her that Celena is interested in meeting her and Hitomi agreed that she would like to meet her as well."

"I'll be sure to tell her" Van nodded.

"Then I'll bid you all goodnight" Allen added bowing his head, "Good night Princess Millerna."

"Goodnight Allen" Millerna said back as Gryphen walked over to Van his arms crossed.

"Are you sure we can rely on him to help us sire?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely certain" Van replied with a nod but the frown still on his face.

()

The next morning Hitomi found Van staring at the ocean that was straight ahead from the palace walls. She saw that he was frowning so worried she walked over to him.

"Good morning Van" she said.

Van looked back and smiled.

"Good morning Hitomi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Quite well. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a few things. I'm going into the city today to see if I can find any news on your brother's whereabouts."

"I wish I could come with you but Allen invited me over to his house to meet his sister."

"I know" Van nodded with a frown, "He told me last night."

"You should come with us. We'll wait for you."

"I don't think so Hitomi," he said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable being around her."

"Hmm?"

"There is just something about that girl I just don't trust" Van replied seriously, "And I never will."

"Van."

"Just have a good time today. I already asked Merle to go with you. I'll see you when you get back!" he added as he dashed away determined not to answer any more questions.

"Van" Hitomi thought as she watched him run away, "I guess it's no surprise he'd feel that way. Still" he eyes saddened, "Why is he running away from me?"

()

Within the next hour Hitomi, Merle, and Yukari were in a carriage heading for Allen's home. When they arrived Yukari gasped at the size of the house when they got out.

"This is his place?" she exclaimed as Merle's mouth became just as wide.

"Mhm" Hitomi nodded, "I've only ever seen this place in a vision, but this is his home."

The three of them walked up to the front door and rang the elegant doorbell that hung next to the door. A few moments later Allen opened the door and smiled when he saw them.

"Hitomi" he replied, "Miss Uchida. I am so glad that you could make it."

"Hello Allen" Hitomi nodded, "Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome. Hello Merle" he smiled at the little cat girl, "Nice to see you again. I didn't see you at the party last night."

"I wasn't there" Merle said standoffishly as she held onto Hitomi's arm, "But it's good to see you too Allen."

"Well come on in" he replied leading them through the parlor, "Celena is right this way."

They entered a large spacious room filled with fancy furniture. As they arrived Allen frowned since his sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh I guess she is not here. Oh wait that's right. She went to get some tea for you all" he smiled again, "Please have a seat and I will go and fetch her for you."

"There's no need" a melodic voice said as she entered the room, "I'm right here."

Standing framed in the doorway was a girl who looked to be just about Hitomi and Yukari's age. She had long sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes that matched her brother's to a t. In her hair was a fancy green bow that matched the jade green dress she was now wearing. In her hands she carried a tray that held onto the teapot and cups.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" she replied as she walked over and placed the tray down on the small table that was in front of everyone.

"Celena" Allen replied, "This is Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl from the Mystic Moon."

"I'm fully aware who she is my brother" Celena said in a dreamy voice, "Welcome to our home" she said directly to Hitomi which surprised.

"Oh thank you" Hitomi bowed her head, "Miss Schezar."

"Please you may call me Celena" she said with a smile as Allen departed the room, "Why don't you all have a seat and I will pour you some tea, oh" she replied suddenly when she saw Merle staring back at her, "Unless the kitty would like a cup of milk?"

Merle growled her eyebrows furrowing.

"Merle" Hitomi replied, "I'm sorry" she said to Celena as she poured the tea, "I'm afraid she is not very good with strangers. Would you like a cup of tea Merle? Or some milk?" she asked her little friend who was crouched low on the floor.

"No thank you" Merle said sticking her nose into the air in a huff, " I think I will sitt right here."

"Have it your way" Hitomi replied with a frown but then smiled as Celena handed the tea to her and Yukari, "So Celena I have been interested in meeting you."

"I have been very interested in meeting you Hitomi" Celena said sweetly, "I want to hear everything about you. All about your world and your adventures."

"Okay" Hitomi chuckled lightly, "But that may take awhile."

"We've got time" Yukari shrugged since she too wanted to hear some of Hitomi's stories.

For two hours the girls chatted about their lives while Merle sulked by Hitomi's side eyeing the other girl with ferocity. Soon Hitomi and her friends departed.

"I can't believe we stayed that long" Merle replied as they walked towards the carriage.

"Merle, what has gotten into you?" Hitomi asked her.

"I think you should do as Lord Van says Hitomi and stay away from that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust her. Don't you remember who she really is? Or rather what she used to be? Don't tell me that you have forgotten all about that?"

"Merle."

"What's she talking about?" Yukari asked.

"I'll explain when we get back," Hitomi said with a sigh.

()

"Well Celena" Allen replied as he stood next to his sister who was watching the carriage depart, "What did you think of her?"

"She's everything you said she was brother and more" Celena said back which made Allen smile.

But what he didn't notice was the expression on his sister's face. For it had turned from a gentle smile to a look of hatred in a matter of seconds.

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I think only two chapters will be done this week but we shall see. Anyway see you all later!!!

Next Time on Draconian Origin:

"Ken I have to find him" Hitomi insisted

"I have searched the entire city for him but I just can't locate him" Van replied which made Hitomi lower her head sadly, "I'm sorry Hitomi."

"I should have never gotten mad at him for taking those cards" Hitomi said to Yukari as they sat in the room.

"But the question is what has become of him?" Yukari replied back.

"I haven't been able to use that ability since forever, but if I don't try I might never find him."

"He's disappeared" he hovered over his younger brother, "How could you have let that happen?"

"Ken?" Hitomi's eyes became wide.

"Hitomi! Help me!"

"I can sense him," she shouted running off. "Hitomi!" Van cried out.

Ken's eyes flickered open and he saw his sister staring back at him lovingly, "Hitomi?"

"It's okay little brother" Hitomi said, "You're safe now."

**Lost Little Brother Kentaro**


	9. Chapter Eight: Lost Brother Kentaro

**Chapter Eight: Lost Little Brother Kentaro**

Hitomi moved quickly down the halls of the Asturian palace with Yukari trying to keep up with her. Since their departure from Allen's home, she had been awfully quiet, contemplating what Merle had said.

"Hitomi" Yukari replied, "Slow down."

"Huh?" she stopped her face surprised that her friend was right next to her.

"You were moving at warp speed. Are you all right?" her eyes became wide with worry.

"I'm sorry Yukari. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"About what Merle said?"

"That and a lot of other things. Let's go to our room and talk about it okay."

"Sure" Yukari agreed with a gentle smile as she took her friend's hand.

But before they could move another foot Gryphen appeared in the hall. He stopped in front of them with his usual frown.

"His majesty wants to see you" he replied curtly to Hitomi.

"Van does?"

"Yes. Follow me and I will take you to him" he moved past as she turned to her friend once more.

"Yukari. This should only take a few minutes. Meet me up at our room?"

"Sure" she nodded a second time as Hitomi took off after Gryphen, this time she was the one who was trying to keep up with someone.

()

Gryphen led Hitomi down into the throne room where Van was in conference with several of Millerna's advisors. When he saw her enter with Gryphen he ended the conversation quickly and walked over.

"Thank you Gryphen," he said.

"Hmm" Gryphen bowed and then departed the room out the same door he had come in.

"He's a good man. Well did, you have a good day?" he asked with a smile his hands behind his back.

"So, so. Celena is a real sweet girl. Is there something you need to talk to me about?" she replied with a worried expression.

"Actually there is" he nodded slowly, "Hitomi I don't know how to tell you this but I have had no luck in finding your brother."

"Oh?"

"I have sent out several people to scour for him and I have searched the entire city for him" he said which made Hitomi lower her head even further, "I'm sorry Hitomi. I don't think he's anywhere in Palas. But that doesn't mean I am giving up."

"Neither am I" she spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Van. I won't give up either. No matter how long it takes. Ken, I have to find him. There is just no question about that."

"You won't be alone" he replied taking her hands gently in his, "I will search this entire world, till I find him for you Hitomi. I promise."

"You don't have to make such a promise Van. Ken's my responsibility."

"I'm making it my responsibility. You would do the same for me if it were my sibling. I am going to help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome" he nodded with a grin, " And with that in mind I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Oh so there is a price to pay for your help?" she said teasingly.

"No, no. There is no price. I just have a request."

"What's that?"

"Well you and I haven't spent a whole heck of a lot of time together since you have come back."

"That's true. So?"

"Well tonight, I want you to set aside a couple of hours for me" he said seriously as he looked at her directly in the eyes his maroon eyes shining.

"Do you have something special planned?" she asked her heart pounding slightly in her chest.

"Maybe. Will you meet me?"

"Where?"

"Do you remember the place where I used to hide Escaflowne when we were here?"

"That old barn? Of course" she nodded.

"Meet me there tonight. Just after the stars appear in the sky and the two moons shine down on the earth. Oh and don't wear anything to fancy. What you're wearing right now is just fine."

"Okay" she replied with a second nod as he bent down and kissed the back of her hand as delicately as Allen would with Millerna.

Hitomi blushed as he stood up to his full height and smiled.

"I have some things I have to do right now, so I'll see you then?"

"Uh huh" she nodded for a third time as he walked away still smiling in her direction, "Oh boy" she thought as her heart continued it's thumping and she pondered why he wanted her to remain in her school uniform.

()

When Hitomi entered the girl's room Yukari was stunned to see that her friend was now smiling.

"Well something must have happened" Yukari began as she stood up from her chair, "Because when you left you were still frowning."

"I don't know what just happened Yukari" Hitomi said still smiling, "But I feel light as a feather" she fell onto the bed lightly.

"Tell me about it?" Yukari insisted, "What did Van want?"

"Huh? Oh he wanted to tell me that he has had no luck in finding Ken so far."

"That doesn't sound like very good news" Yukari said confused as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well no it's not. But it's not exactly the reason why I am like this either."

"Then why are you like this now?"

"Well Van asked me to meet him somewhere for a couple of hours tonight."

"Meet him somewhere?" Yukari replied with eyes wide, "Like a date?"

"I guess. Yukari I have to tell you something. The truth is Van and I have never established how we feel about each other" she stood up and began to pace around the room in circles.

"Never?"

"No. I mean I knew I loved him when I left here and I also knew he had a fondness for me, but it's not like he's ever said that he loved me."

"Well it's obvious that he does. I mean look at the way he looks at you."

"But he has never actually ever said those words to me. Not once. Allen did so I knew that."

"Allen did? What do you mean?" Yukari asked stunned as she sat back down in the chair.

"Oh right" Hitomi said as she realized, "I haven't told you about that have I?"

"Told me what? It seems to me there is a lot you haven't told me" she added a bit irritated.

"Well to be honest Yukari, I have forgotten some of this stuff. It's just coming back to me."

"Well what do you remember? Yukari said a little more understanding.

"Back when I first came to Gaia" Hitomi began as she sat down on the bed once again, "Now you remember Van was the one who brought me here?" Yukari nodded, "And you also remember my stories about Zaibach that you heard back at Allen's house" another nod, "Well I met Allen for the first time after Zaibach attacked Fanelia, literally burnt it to the ground. Van and I by the pillar of light had been transported along with Escaflowne, his guymelef to Asturia. Allen found me in the woods. Of course like I said I thought he was Amano at first. I mean he has the same voice. The same face. Soon I got to know him, but just like Amano I was instantly attracted to him."

"Sure. I mean who wouldn't be? He's handsome. And a knight."

"Yea. That's what I thought. And Van and I didn't get along very well. He was very prince like and he thought I was pretty much a nuisance. Well overtime I guess Allen felt something for me as well. We even kissed once."

"You kissed him?"

"He kissed me. Not that I didn't kiss him back. There was always a triangle. If it was with Allen it was with Millerna or Van."

"Millerna?"

"Yes. At one time, Princess Millerna loved Allen very much. But then she married Dryden at her father's wishes. Well actually she did that because I convinced her. Just another one of my big mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. It's too painful."

"Okay. Another time. So you were saying?"

"Right. Well after that kiss, Allen pretty much said that he loved me. He told me before he went off for the final war. He also asked me to marry him."

"He what?" Yukari practically shouted.

"Mhm. But I turned him down."

"You turned him down?"

"Yes Yukari. You might not remember this, but do you remember when I convinced you to go out with Amano?"

"Yea" Yukari nodded frowning a little, "Sort of."

"Well the reason I said that was because I wasn't being honest with myself. When I was away from Gaia, Allen wasn't the one I thought about. Van was. I wanted to see him. And so he came and got me. By the power of our two wills we were brought back together. When Allen found out that Van was the one who brought me back to Gaia he realized that I did not feel the same about him and he called off the idea of getting married. Of course I still didn't know that I was in love with Van. I was really naïve."

"Wow. You had like the biggest adventure. Complete with romance. How come you never said anything about it?"

"Like I told you. I totally forgot about a lot of it. All except for Van that is. Oh but I did tell Ken a few stories" she added and then frowned sadly, "Ken."

"Hitomi?"

"Oh. I feel so guilty right now."

"For what?"

"Oh Yukari. I should have never gotten mad at him for taking those cards" Hitomi said.

"Hitomi" Yukari shook her head, "You didn't know that this was going to happen."

"I still feel bad. I just got to find him."

"And you will. But the question is."

"Hmm?"

"The question is, what has become of him? If he is here on Gaia I mean? Yukari replied back.

"I don't know" Hitomi shook her head.

"Do you remember what you told me and Celena this afternoon about the powers of the future you used to possess while you were here? What about using those to find Ken?" she suggested.

"I haven't been able to use that ability since forever. I mean it caused so much trouble. But you may be right. If I don't try I might never find him."

"You should concentrate on that tonight though" Yukari said, "You're meeting Van later. I want you to have a good time despite all this."

"Okay" Hitomi nodded, "Is there any other questions you have before I go? We have been sitting her for a couple of hours now, it's almost night."

"It can wait" Yukari replied standing and taking her by the hand, "Let's get you ready for your date tonight."

"Okay. But Van said nothing fancy. He just wants me to wear my school uniform tonight."

"That's a bit odd" Yukari looked at her quizzically, "But if it's what the king has asked for, he must have a reason."

What's going on?" Merle replied as she stuck her head in the door and saw them laughing.

"Hey Merle you're just in time" Yukari called her over, "Let's get Hitomi ready for her date with Lord Van."

"Okay!" she grinned bouncing in at once to help brush Hitomi's hair.

()

He flicked his tail back and forth as he entered the cave and frowned even more as he saw the big empty space next to the vacant cot. Then he turned to the smaller creature that was clearly shivering in his fur.

"He's disappeared?" he hovered over his younger brother, "How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry brother" the younger one squeaked his jungle green eyes becoming wide, "I only stepped out for a few minutes."

"We have to find him before he draws attention to himself in that guymelef!" he shouted, "He's helpless on his own in this world!"

"I understand" he nodded.

"For your sake Bento, you had better be. Now let's retrieve him before the elder finds out about this" he added as he stalked out followed by his younger sibling.

()

The stars were shining exceptionally bright as Hitomi climbed up into the hills toward the old barn. Merle and Yukari had watched her depart from the palace with looks of anticipation on their faces. The two moons shone just as brightly as she finally arrived at the barn and looked inside the large gaping doorway.

"Van you in there!" she called.

"Up here!" he replied from the roof.

"Well how do I get up there?" she asked.

"There's a ladder in the back!" he called back.

"Ladder?" she thought as she moved to the back of the building.

She climbed the steps of the ladder carefully trying not to scuff up her sneakers. When she arrived at the top she was surprised to see what the young king was now wearing. It was if she had never left Gaia, for he was standing on the rooftop silhouetted by the moonlight in his old red top, tan pants, and brown gloves.

"Van?" she said as she walked over the flat surface he had placed down.

"What do you think? It still fits" he grinned.

"Is that why you wanted me to stay in my uniform?"

"It's sort of nostalgic isn't it? I mean this is how we met. Just like this."

"Yea" she nodded, "Except my hair wasn't this long."

"I like it long" he said gently.

"Is this why you wanted me to meet you? This is the surprise?"

"No" he shook his head, "This isn't it," he added mischievously.

"Van Fanel" she warned, "Why did you call me all the way up here?" she added as she crossed her arms.

"Because here we can't be seen."

"I'm sorry?"

He stared at her for a few moments and then in seconds his beautiful white wings appeared ripping a good size hole in his shirt. She moved forward slightly afraid of this act.

"Van, what are you doing? What if someone."

"Can't see me" he finished, "That's why I chose this spot. It's very secluded. Besides we're not really staying here."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something I want to show you" he moved forward and scooped her up in his strong arms.

"Whoa. Van what are you?" she began confused.

"Hold on" he warned and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he spread his wings and took off into the sky flying higher and higher.

Hitomi felt like she was on a cloud as they drifted across the night sky as swiftly as they would on Escaflowne. He smiled as he carried her further and further up until she finally saw a mountain that rose above Asturia like a large castle itself.

"That's where we're going" he replied.

"There?" she pointed.

"Yep" he nodded, "Hang on!" he added as he dove back down aiming for the patch of land on top of the mountains.

He landed flawlessly and as he placed her down back onto the ground his wings disappeared.

"Good ride?"

"Pretty amazing. But where are we Van?" she asked as she looked around at the forest that stood behind them.

"Come here" he said taking her hand, "Let me show you" he pulled her out of a patch of bushes and took her to the edge of the cliff where she looked down.

"Oh my" she breathed.

Down below them Asturia and the capital city of Palas lay before them like a gigantic map. It was wide and vast and Hitomi could see practically everything in sight.

"This is an amazing view" she replied.

"Isn't it?" he grinned, "When I first saw it myself I was stunned. I mean look at this, this is the world."

"When was the first time?" she asked as she turned to him curiously.

"Back before the war. I needed a chance to clear my head. I remember growing up, whenever Balgus wasn't around I would sneak off, spread my wings and fly. I do my best thinking when I am flying. I didn't have Escaflowne then. So one night. The very night actually that Allen proposed to you, I came up here" Hitomi blushed slightly, "I was amazed at the view, just like you. And the thoughts running through my head were pretty simple. I want to protect this world. I looked at all that down there and realized that it was the world that I wanted to protect."

"But that wasn't all Van" Hitomi shook her head as she moved slightly away from him.

"Hmm?"

"When you were fighting with Allen that morning, you were not thinking that you wanted to protect the world. You were thinking something completely different."

"Mhm" he nodded, "You're right I was. The world didn't matter after that point. All that mattered was protecting you."

"I know. I heard your thoughts in my head."

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I was scared for you Van. I didn't want you to feel that fighting was the answer especially for my sake. That's why when you came back I was angry with you, because I didn't like how your protecting me turned you into the type of person I don't want to know. But then when I left for that brief time and went back to my world, I realized the reason why you fight was a legitimate one. Why shouldn't you fight for the person you want to protect? I think at the time I was overwhelmed by your feelings, whatever they were."

"Didn't you know?" he asked.

"Not really. I was confused. Allen had just proposed to me and I didn't know what decision to make so, I guess trying to decide between that and deciphering why you wanted to protect me above everyone was very confusing."

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I had no idea my thoughts were that strong so much so that you were hearing them."

"It must have been the pendent. Since I taught you that skill, I was connected with you from that moment. Van" she paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

" That time that you saw, you saw the time that Allen and I kissed on the bridge."

"Yes" he nodded sadly his face lowering.

"Did you come looking for me?"

"I did. And I was astonished by what I saw but I held no grudge against you. The truth is Hitomi I was an idiot" he replied as they moved back into the wooded area and he sat on a log.

"What do you mean?"

"At the time. The time in the barn I should have said what I really was thinking. Instead I was a coward and I said the worst possible thing to you. Because I couldn't admit it. I deserved to get smacked. I mean it's not like you chose Allen to hurt me. In all respect I sort of pushed you in his direction by never admitting how I really felt."

"Van."

"No it's true. What I wanted to say to you in the barn was nothing like that. I mean I almost said it, but I couldn't finish it because I am such a coward. I mean I act jealous but I don't prove anything by my actions. That only proves that I am jealous but for what reason."

"Van, I don't understand what you are trying to say" she shook her head.

"I'm trying to say what I wanted to say back then," he said quickly as he looked directly up at her, "It isn't any easier now, but you deserve to hear the truth."

"All right" she nodded her heart beginning to pound in her chest once more.

"Hitomi for the longest time I hated Allen. I have, well not hated, but I was jealous of him. Ever since he kissed you on the cheek. I know it sounds strange because it's not like I treated you any better when we were in Fanelia but I felt somehow that you and I were."

"Connected?"

"Yea. And Allen was breaking that connection. I kind of thought that once Millerna was in the picture you might change your mind about him but you didn't. I didn't try to stop you either. I just brooded quietly to myself. The real truth is my feelings really took a change for you when you saved me the second time from Dilandou Albatou's attack. Right on that bridge, do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember" she nodded, "I was so terrified for your life. I think I ran faster then I have ever run in my life to get to you in time."

"Yea, well that's when I felt closer to you. But Allen always seemed to be the one you were interested in."

"Van" she replied as she sat down next to him, "I need to explain about that."

"You don't have to explain," he shook his head, "I know why. He was handsome and kind. He saved you. He was the knight every girl dreams about."

"No" she shook her head, "That's not why."

"It isn't?" he said surprised.

"No. I saw in Allen someone I already had a crush on back home. There was this boy back home that resembled Allen to a t. To me the two of them were the same. Same personality. Same look to their faces. Perhaps inadvertently I was replacing Amano with Allen because he wasn't around."

"I didn't help at all though. I acted like such a spoiled teenager. I had feelings but I never said anything. And when I did, they came out all wrong."

"I didn't either."

"Hmm?"

"Van, when you came to take me back from my home the second time did you know that Allen was not the one I thought about while I was away?"

"He wasn't?"

"No. I thought only of you. And that's when I realized that my crush on Amano or Allen, that's all it was. It was nothing more. I had no deep feelings for either one of them. When I saw Amano again I felt different. I felt like we were just friends and nothing more. You were the one I was worried about and when the war ended I knew you the one who was coming to save me, not Allen. I had suppressed my feelings too, without even realizing it."

"Hitomi?" his eyes softened.

"I should apologize to you Van. I was the one who was confusing everyone with my indecisions. I was stupid."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was" she insisted.

"All right. Then we were both stupid. And now that we got that out, it's time to tell you how I really feel."

"Okay" she nodded slowly.

"Hitomi, I have thought of nothing but you this past year. Of course I had duties as king I had to attend to but the nights, the nights all I thought about was you. I used to wonder if I feel this way why did I send you back to your world when you offered to stay here with me, the first time? And then I realized the answer was really simple, I wanted you to be happy. I wanted the person I love the most to be happy."

"Van" her eyes filled with tears as he took her hand.

"Hitomi" he said slowly, "I love you, and I always have."

She smiled and nodded slowly.

"And I."

"You don't have to say it. I know" he nodded.

He leaned forward to kiss her lightly when he saw her face take on different expression.

"Hitomi what's wrong?" he asked concerned as her eyes became wide.

She sat still for a moment as an image appeared in her head surrounded by dark purple clouds.

"Hitomi! Help me!"

"Ken?" her eyes became ever wider.

"Hitomi?"

"We have to go back" she insisted.

"What?"

"My brother. I just felt him."

()

Van and Hitomi landed in the palace grounds. Luckily no one saw them land but Merle who ran over. Hitomi stood perfectly still as Merle eyed her curiously.

"What's going on Lord Van?" she asked.

"I don't know" he shook his head and placed his hands on the other girl's shoulders, "Hitomi! Snap out it!"

"I can sense him!" she shouted suddenly running off, "He's nearby!"

"Hitomi!" Van cried out as he dashed after her and Yukari appeared at Merle's side.

"Merle what is going on?" she asked.

"Hitomi was acting strange again," she answered.

"Strange?"

"Yea she had that weird look on her face. The one she gets when something is going to happen."

"Like the future?"

"Exactly. We should go after Lord Van."

"Yea" Yukari nodded, "Lead the way Merle" she added as they both ran forward.

()

Hitomi didn't stop running even when she arrived at town. It took all of Van's strength just to keep up with the athlete.

"Where is she going?" he thought, "I recognize this path," he said aloud as he continued his chase.

Hitomi arrived at the exact bridge where Van had confronted Folken for the second time. She stopped out of breath as Van arrived.

"Hitomi" he gasped, "What are we doing here?"

Without a word Hitomi left the bridge and walked over to the other side towards a small grassy hill that slanted down towards the small body of water. There on the bank lay the body of a very familiar fourteen year old.

"Ken!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him, "Ken! Ken can you hear me?"

"Hitomi?" Van said, as he stood close by.

"It's my brother Van. Something must have happened to him" she replied frantically as Yukari and Merle arrived.

"Calm down" he said, "Let's take him back to the palace so we can have Princess Millerna check him out."

"Okay" she nodded to the suggestion as Van with a little bit of difficulty lifted the thirteen year old.

Luckily for him the crew of the Crusade coming back from a night of drinking in the pub spotted them at once.

"Your majesty" Gaddess said as they came over, "What are you guys doing in the town this time of night?"

"This is Hitomi's younger brother" Van explained as he held onto the boy trying to balance himself, "The one we have been searching for."

"No kidding" Reeden exclaimed.

"Well in that case your highness" Kyo said, "Allow me to carry him for Lady Hitomi. I am a lot stronger."

"I would be most appreciative of that Kyo" Van replied thankfully as he handed the teen to him.

"Thank you so much Kyo" Hitomi added gratefully, "And all of you as well."

"It's our pleasure Hitomi" Gaddess nodded, "Well lets head back to the palace. I know the commander is out searching for your brother right now as we speak. We should pick him up along the way," he added as they all began to walk back to the palace, Kyo still carrying the unconscious teen with his worried sister at his side.

()

A soft breeze blew into the windows carrying the ocean scent that tickled the young teen's nose. Ken flickered his eyes open and turned his head only to see his older sister staring back at him lovingly.

"Hitomi?" he whispered surprised.

"It's okay little brother" she replied, "You're safe now."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Okay here's a nice long chapter for you guys. Sorry it's so late! See you all later!!

Next Time on Draconian Origin:

"I found you lying there" Hitomi explained, "Ken where have you been all this time?"

"I was in a place where everyone wanted to protect me," he said as he sat up.

"Stand down!" Allen ordered as the two creatures were surrounded holding up their spears.

"Stop!" Ken shouted, "Please don't hurt them! They're my friends" he ran forward and blocked them.

"Ken?" Hitomi said surprised.

"They've been taking care of me."

"I don't know what to be more surprised about" Hitomi replied as she paced the floor talking to Yukari, "The fact that I found my brother or the fact that he was really supposed to come to Gaia."

"But for what purpose?" Yukari asked.

"Is it safe?" Ken replied.

"It is as safe as it will always be until you need it Master Ken," the beast man said with a nod.

"Zaibach soldiers have been spotted throughout the city of Palas," Gaddess explained to the group that had gathered in the throne room.

Several soldiers in uniform are scouring the city.

"There's only one thing we can do" Van suggested, "We have to smoke them out."

"You know there is still a whole lot I don't understand about the country of Zaibach" Yukari replied, "I especially don't understand what it has to do with Celena Schezar."

"It's hard to explain" Hitomi said hesitantly.

"Try."

"I can't believe it" Millerna gasped at the sight of the man standing before them, "This is physically impossible."

**Albatou's Return**


	10. Chapter Nine: Albatou's Return

**Chapter Nine: Albatou's Return**

The young teen blinked his jade green eyes as his older sister stared back at him the apparent relief and worry in her eyes.

"What?" he replied slowly, "Sis?"

"Yes Ken" she nodded, "It's me."

"Hitomi?" he said his eyes wide now as he shifted a little, "What are you doing here? And where am I?" he added as he looked at his new surroundings.

"You are now in the Palace of Asturia, in the capital city of Palas" Hitomi explained, "I found you on the outskirts of the city. You were lying by a bridge unconscious when I discovered you."

"I was?" he said still a bit confused as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Mhm. I found you lying there" she repeated, "Ken where have you been all this time? I have searched in two places on Gaia and I could never find you."

"Gaia?" he replied slowly, "So we are still on Gaia."

"Still?" she blinked this time, "What do you mean still?"

"I mean I have been in Gaia for over a week now" he finished, "But I wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes wide, "Where were you?"

"I was in a place where everyone wanted to protect me" he said as he sat up and pushed a hand through his hair, "No doubt even now they probably are worried about me. You see, I went off on my own without them and sort of ran into trouble."

"Ken" she replied now thoroughly confused herself, "Who are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"I'm trying to tell you" he said a bit irritated as he looked at her directly, "Hey hold on" he interrupted himself as he realized, "What are you doing on Gaia?"

"Well" she began as they heard the sounds of hurried feet outside the door, "I wonder what is going on?" she replied as she stood up and headed toward the door, "Ken you stay here" she added as she left and he slowly got out of bed to follow her without her knowing it.

()

Hitomi ran down the palace steps as she saw the several soldiers heading toward the courtyard. As she rushed outside she saw Millerna and Van standing on the top steps as in down in the courtyard Allen and the rest of the guards were surrounding a pair of strangers who stood in the center of the chaos.

"Van!" she called as she came over, "Millerna what's going on?"

"Those two creatures" Millerna pointed as Van frowned, "They entered the palace without permission and they are trying to break into the castle itself" she explained, "No on really knows why."

"Huh?" Hitomi looked in the direction and now could clearly see the figures of two beast men creatures.

The tallest one had long brown hair, golden fur with brown stripes, and piercing yellow eyes as he glared at the soldiers holding onto his weapon tightly while the younger who also carried a weapon had pointier ears, bright jungle green eyes, black short hair, and orange fur with black stripes that accentuated his face. They were both wearing tribal clothing with short sleeves. Allen strode to the front with his eyebrows furrowed as the soldiers prepared to advance. He saw their appearance and frowned as he faced them.

"Stand down!" he ordered as the two creatures held up their spears prepared to attack if need be since the soldiers were surrounding them even more.

"We will not!" the tallest one shouted back, "Until we retrieve what we have come for!"

Allen shook his head in response to this and pulled his sword out. Ken ran out of the front doors out of breath and then gasped as what he saw.

"Ken?" Hitomi replied when she saw him, "I told you to stay where you were?"

But he didn't answer. Instead he took one step forward and took a deep breath before responding.

"Stop!" Ken shouted surprising everybody as he leapt forward and down the steps, "Please don't hurt them! They're my friends!" he added as he ran forward and blocked them by holding out his arms.

"Huh?" Allen said his eyes wide as Hitomi and the others ran down.

"Ken?" Hitomi replied surprised, "What are you doing?"

"You can't hurt them," he insisted as the creatures lowered their weapons, "They're my friends" he repeated as he lowered his arms, "They've been taking care of me ever since I came here. They were the ones I ran away from" he turned to the creatures, "I am so sorry Jueno" he replied as he looked up into the tallest creatures eyes as he frowned back.

"Master Ken" he said back in a deep voice, "I told you not to go wandering off. That it was dangerous. Do you have any idea what trouble you caused?"

"I'm sorry" he lowered his head, "I didn't mean to run off, but something told me that if I did I would find someone I know" he turned to Hitomi who looked back at him surprised as Yukari arrived, "You see that girl over there" he pointed, "She is my older sister. The one I told you about. Hitomi."

"Uh" Jueno's eyes suddenly softened at the mention of her name, "I see" he nodded, "That is why. You were searching for the Girl from the Mystic Moon."

"Huh?" Hitomi said as she took a step forward, "You know of me?"

"Of course" Jueno nodded, "Our entire tribe knows about your great deeds for this world. I apologize for starting so much trouble for the palace like we have" he added not taking his eyes off the young girl, "But Master Ken was put under our protection. My brothers and mine" he added and the youngest creature nodded with a smile, "So it was imperative for us to find him."

"Well under those circumstances" Van replied speaking up, "I think we can understand, right Allen?"

"Of course" Allen nodded smiling finally, "And forgive us for making you feel threatened in any way."

"No, no. It was our fault" Jueno shook his head.

"No it was mine" Kentaro said, "I'm so sorry. Hitomi, I really am."

"It's okay now" Hitomi nodded embracing her brother to her chest, "Perhaps your friends would like to stay. That is if it's all right with you Millerna?" she asked the Princess who nodded with a smile of her own.

"It's no problem with me. In fact we would consider them as special guests as well as your brother."

"Thank you but that will not be necessary" Jueno shook his head, "My younger brother and I would not feel comfortable in these types of surroundings."

"I think I understand" Van nodded knowing fully well what he meant.

"Van?" Hitomi replied confused as he stepped forward to address the tall creature.

"You need something more primitive" he said matter of factly, "If that is the case, there is a barn up in the hills that should suit your purpose."

"Is it a large barn?" Jueno asked.

"It's a fairly good size" Van nodded, "It's big enough to hold a guymelef" he added making Ken perk up his ears slightly, "Let's just put it that way."

"That is the perfect size" Jueno nodded, "Thank you very much. Master Ken" he turned to the young teen, "Perhaps it would be best that you stay here with Lady Hitomi and recuperate."

"But" he started.

"It will be all right" he placed his hands on his shoulders, "This is the place for you right now. Bento and I will be fine."

"Besides Ken" Hitomi replied, "You can go and visit them once you're better" she added with a smile.

"I guess" he nodded somberly, "Okay. I am feeling a little bit tired."

"Then we have got to get you back to bed," Hitomi said steering him back towards the steps, "But. Mr. Jueno" she replied, "I really need to talk to you. After I put my brother to bed that is. Will you wait before you and your brother depart from the castle?"

Jueno looked at his younger brother and then turned back to the group and nodded slowly. Hitomi smiled and then led the way in steering her brother while everyone else except for Allen who was leaving on the opposite side with the soldiers.

()

After Ken had been put to sleep with little protest, Hitomi returned to the courtyard with Van, Allen, and Yukari to talk to Jueno and his younger brother Bento some more. A pair of chairs had been placed outside which Yukari and Hitomi sat in at the insistence of the two men. Jueno moved forward as Bento sat on the grass and crossed his legs his orange and black striped tail swishing back and forth.

"What is it you want to talk to us about Lady Hitomi?" he asked.

"Well" Hitomi began, "My brother mentioned to me earlier that you were taking care of him. How long have you been taking care of him and where?"

"Ever since he got here" Jueno began, "My tribe has been looking after him. You see we have been waiting for him."

"Waiting for him?" Hitomi said surprised as Yukari dropped her mouth open a little stunned herself.

"That's right" Bento nodded, "Grandfather said that he is the chosen one."

"Chosen One? Chosen One for what?"

"Mmm" Jueno replied furrowing his eyebrows, "Not something we can tell you just yet. In fact Master Ken is the only one who can tell you."

"Okay, but it sounds like" she began, "I mean are you telling me that is was no mistake that my brother is here on Gaia to begin with?"

"A mistake?" Jueno raised his left eyebrow now the one surprised.

"We don't think so," Bento said with a shake of his head, "Everything that has happened including his appearance has been prophesized."

"I see" Hitomi replied feeling a bit faint as she fell back into her chair.

"Hitomi?" Allen said as he looked at her in concern.

"All this time I thought" she replied a loud, "That Ken had somehow come here by accident."

()

Later that night after Jueno and Bento had gone to the barn alone at their own insistence, Hitomi and Yukari were back in their room. Merle was fast asleep in her spot as Yukari sat on the bed watching her friend who was still standing, moving about the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Hitomi, come to bed" Yukari said, "Come to bed. It doesn't do you any good for you to worry this much."

"I know. Worrying doesn't get you anywhere" Hitomi replied, "But. I can't help it. I am worried. I mean I don't understand anything that's going on. Everything is just getting more and more confusing."

"Maybe. Can't it wait till morning? You get no sleep; you won't feel so well yourself. Maybe I can ease your mind. What is it you're so worried about?" she said looking at her directly.

"Lots of things. Actually it's not so much as worry but more like surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Uh huh. I don't know what to be more surprised about?" Hitomi replied as she paced the floor, "The fact that I found my brother or the fact that he was really supposed to come to Gaia."

"But for what purpose?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know. I really thought that somehow the reason he got here was because of the tarot cards" she added sitting down on the bed, "And the truth is I feel a little guilty."

"Guilty? Why?" Yukari asked looking at her friend surprised.

"I was supposed to be looking for him but the truth is I wasted a lot of my time. I should have been with him tonight not with Van."

"Speaking of which, you never told me what happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened with Van tonight? You arrived back at the palace and then took off."

"Oh. Not really much. He took me to his favorite place."

"And? Did he say anything to you?"

"Um" Hitomi said trying to remember, "Let's see. He took me to his favorite place. It was really beautiful. You could see all of Palas from that view. Oh wait I remember now. He uh" she blushed slightly, "He told me that he loved me."

Yukari gasped.

"And you waited all this time to tell me?"

"Well so much happened Yukari" Hitomi replied, "I mean before I could even respond back I felt my brother's presence."

"What do you mean felt?"

"You know. I told you. When I am here I can feel things and predict circumstances better than I can back home. It's strange but I felt like he was in trouble."

"Maybe he was. After all you did find him unconscious."

"Maybe" Hitomi nodded as she leaned down onto her side, "But I won't worry about it until morning. Millerna says my brother needs lots of sleep so, I guess" she yawned, "We should get some too."

"Good idea" Yukari nodded as they both climbed under the covers and laid their heads onto their pillows, "But tomorrow I want all the details."

"Okay" Hitomi agreed with a smile as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

()

The next morning Hitomi and Yukari went to visit Ken along with Van and Merle. Ken sat up in bed when he saw the other two strangers in the room. After introducing them to which Merle hid behind Van's arm shyly her tail twitching Hitomi turned once more to her brother.

"Are you feeling any better today?" she asked.

"Yea" he nodded, "It's probably just a little bump on the head anyway. The princess said it wasn't serious. By the way Yukari I'm surprised that you're here."

"I was with Hitomi when she disappeared" Yukari explained with a smile.

"Well now that the two of you have finally been reunited" Van said with a smile of his own, "I'm sure you can rest at ease Hitomi."

"Mhm."

"With that in mind I have to go see Millerna. Something has been stirring in Asturia."

"Stirring?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow as she sat on the bed and Merle moved up close next to her.

"Something big is going on" Van continued with a nod, "That is why Princess Millerna, myself, Allen and the Crusade crew are all meeting in the throne room this morning. Don't worry about anything," he added noticing his expression, "I am sure it's nothing too serious. Merle look after Hitomi okay" he replied as he departed.

"Okay Lord Van" she nodded as he closed the door behind.

"So that's the King of Fanelia huh?" Ken asked.

"Mhm" Hitomi nodded with a gentle smile that made him frown slightly, "That's Van."

"Hitomi. Where are Jueno and Bento?"

"They're up at the barn? Why do you need something?"

"No. I just need to talk to them. Do you think I could go see them?"

"Ken, you're not well" she shook her head.

"I'm fine" he insisted sitting up, "It will only be for an hour or so. I have to talk to them about something important. I promise when I return that I will stay in bed as long as you want me to."

"Well" she hesitated, "I suppose an hour wouldn't be so bad. But as long as you come back."

"I will."

"Okay. But tell me Ken, what is so important?" she added as he jumped up and rushed over to put on his shirt as Merle turned away slightly embarrassed at his bare chest.

"I can't tell you" he shook his head as he slid it on over his head, "Not yet anyway. I'll be back soon."

"Do you know how to get there?" she called as he opened the door.

"Don't worry I'll find it!" he answered back as he disappeared closing the door behind him.

"Hitomi" Yukari replied, "I'm surprised you let him go like that."

"Well, he said it was important and besides Ken has been here for awhile on Gaia. I learned a long time ago that things are not always what they seem in this place and that a person like Ken or I can pick up on things rather quickly."

"Still" Merle said with wide eyes, "Do you think it was okay letting him go alone?"

"I trust him" Hitomi nodded, "He said he would come back."

()

Ken ran through the streets of Asturia and towards the hills where he remembered the King of Fanelia told his friends the barn was located the night before. Sure enough the barn came in eyesight and he rushed toward it. Coming out of the large barn doors Jueno stopped as he saw approach.

"Master Ken?" he replied surprised as Bento came out behind him, "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I'm all right," Ken said a little out of breath, "I just had to know, is it safe?"

"It is as safe as it will always be until you need it Master Ken" the beast man nodded as they led him into the barn.

Ken stood before the large clothed figure that stretched to the ceiling.

"You had to cover it up?" he asked.

"In case anyone came in:" Jueno nodded, "We don't anyone to see it."

"I see" Ken frowned, "Well, I am counting on the two of you to look after it. I got a feeling" he frowned even more as he looked up at it even more, "That I am going to be needing it very soon."

()

As promised Ken returned to the palace and immediately returned to his bed. Meanwhile Van and the others were now in the conference room in deep discussion about the situation going on in Asturia.

"Are you sure?" Van replied surprised as Gaddess finished the report and Allen crossed his arms.

"I'm certain of it" Gaddess nodded, "Zaibach soldiers have been spotted throughout the city of Palas" he explained as Reeden nodded, "I'm sure they weren't invited here were they princess?" he turned to Millerna who frowned.

"Not to my knowledge" she shook her head, "And I am certain that my sister would have told me."

"Not only that" Allen said speaking up, "Those soldiers were not just spotted in Palas recently" he stood and placed his hands behind his back as stared at the huge map that was on the wall behind the large table, "They were here last month and other sources tell me that they have been in all parts of Asturia for at least three months now."

"What's going on?" Van replied furrowing his eyebrows furiously, "What are they planning to do now?"

"We don't know" Allen shook his head as he turned back around to face them, "But we do know that at this moment one of their flying fortresses has been spotted flying on the border of Asturia. So the question is what do we do about them?"

"Well" Van said, "As for the soldiers in the city, if they catch wind that we know they are here, they will try to hide like the cowards they are, so we smoke them out."

"And the opposition coming on the border?" Millerna asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know. What do you think Allen?" Van replied turning to his friend.

"Well I for one will not stand by as Zaibach tries to enter our country with a large group of soldiers without any retaliation. I suggest we send someone out there to confront the intruders. Of course I would volunteer the Crusade crew and myself, but" he shook his head sadly, "I would fear for Celena's safety."

"You know what Allen" Millerna said, "We can easily solve that problem."

"Huh? What do you mean your highness?"

"It's just for a day or so to reach the border. I suggest that you, Van, and the Crusade crew all head in that direction on the Crusade. As for your sister, Hitomi and I can look after her."

"But Celena is afraid of the palace" Allen shook his head, "She would never come here."

"I know. You have told me that before. So Hitomi, the girls, and I will go and stay with her at your place. I have been wanting to visit for sometime anyway. I can get the maids to watch the little prince till I return."

"Princess Millerna" Allen said obviously touched, "You would do that?"

"Mhm. After all our highest priority is to protect Asturia. You all must go to the border. It's the only way."

"I suppose" Van nodded a little bit indifferent about the idea of Hitomi and Merle seeing Celena again, "But if we're going to do it, we'd better do it now" he added standing.

"Mhm" Allen nodded, "Gaddess" he replied to his first mate, "Prepare the Crusade for our mission."

"As you wish Commander" Gaddess nodded leaving the room with Reeden as Gryphen entered.

"I guess" Van said slowly, "I'll go tell Hitomi what's going on" he added as he too left the room followed by his cousin.

Allen turned to Millerna with a smile as she smiled back.

"I can't thank you enough Princess Millerna" he replied bowing his head.

"Don't mention it Allen" she nodded gracefully.

()

Hitomi sat in silence as Van finished. Merle and Yukari also listened in silence as he stopped.

"I see" she nodded slowly, "It sounds dangerous though."

"We'll be all right" he reassured her, "It's not like I am going alone. And anyway I am taking Escaflowne with me in case I need it."

"But Van, what is Zaibach doing back here?"

"I don't know Hitomi. That is something we all want to know. But don't worry. We'll be back soon. In the meantime you, Merle, and Lady Yukari will be staying at Allen's along with Princess Millerna to look after Celena. Millerna says that your brother should stay here to continue gaining his strength."

"I suppose that is best" she nodded as Merle looked at the king with wide eyes, "When do you leave?"

"This afternoon" he said standing up, "Millerna says the carriage will be waiting. So, Merle" he turned the little cat girl, "Come out into the hall with me. I want to talk to you alone."

"Sure Lord Van" she nodded following him out of the girl's room as Yukari turned to her friend stunned.

"Hitomi what is it?" she asked.

"I understand that there is more than one reason why Allen wants us to take care of Celena," she said slowly.

"Huh?"

"With Zaibach here, this will affect her if she ever finds out."

"You know there is still a whole lot I don't understand about the country of Zaibach" Yukari replied, "I especially don't understand what it has to do with Celena Schezar."

"It's hard to explain" Hitomi said back hesitantly as she stood up from the bed.

"Try."

"Not now Yukari" Hitomi shook her head, "Come on. The carriage is waiting for us."

()

"Do you understand Merle?" Van said seriously as he finished asking his request.

"Yes Lord Van" she nodded bowing her head, "I will do as you ask. I will protect Hitomi with my life."

"Good girl" he added with a smile as he patted her head.

()

Ken was told quickly that Hitomi was going to visit with a friend for the night so the young teen quickly departed the palace with Millerna and the other girls as her younger brother watched the carriage pull away from the palace his eyes filled with worry.

"Something" he whispered as he closed the curtains behind him, "Something is wrong."

At the same time the Crusade departed from the docking area. Van stood on the bridge behind Allen as Gaddess gave commands.

"Let's be on your toes men" Allen replied, "We don't know what's going to happen tonight."

()

As the winds picked up around Palas Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, and Yukari sat with Celena in the sitting room quietly listening to the wind howl loudly as it hit the pane of the glass windows. As the wind died down they heard disturbing noises coming from outside. Hitomi rushed to the window and her eyes became wide as she saw the large machines land in the yard.

"I don't believe it" she gasped, "Millerna!" she shouted running back over.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Millerna asked as she stood.

"We have company!"

"Huh?"

But before Hitomi could answer the front door was blasted open and ten Zaibach soldiers rushed into the room surrounding the girls. They huddled together as Millerna with a frown spoke up.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted angrily, "I demand you to explain yourselves!"

"Oh do you?" a droll but familiar voice spoke as a tall teen strode into the room.

Merle's eyes became instantly wide as he appeared and Millerna's mouth dropped slightly open as Hitomi could only remain silent next to Celena who had gone completely white.

"I can't believe it" Millerna gasped at the sight of the man standing before them, "This is physically impossible."

()

Back at the palace Kentaro sat upright in bed, the sweat dripping from his brow as a crash of thunder was heard outside.

"Hitomi" he gasped his eyes wide as he remembered his cold red eyes, "She's in danger."

(**To be continued…)**

Authors Note:

Next time on Draconian Origin:

"You cannot possibly be here" Hitomi replied shaking her head, "Like Millerna said, how can there be two of you?"

He grinned back at her menacingly.

Ken ran through the palace and down the steps.

"I know she told me to stay put but I don't have much of a choice."

"But Master Ken" Bento protested as he lifted off the sheet, "Jueno will get angry if we take it out."

"I have to" Ken insisted climbing in, "Now is the time to use it."

He ran his fingers through the back of her hair making her spine tighten.

"We have an unidentified object flying our way" Reeden announced.

"Is it one of theirs?" Allen asked.

"It's" Reeden began and then turned pink, "You're not going to believe this Sarge."

"I'm going out in it!" Van announced.

"No Van! It's too dangerous!" Allen shouted.

"What the?" Van glimpsed the sight of the familiar looking object coming his way, "It can't be. Escaflowne?"

A picture of Ken flying in his direction with a determined look on his face.

**Two Dragons in the Sky**


	11. Chapter Ten: Two Dragons in the Sky

**Chapter Ten: Two Dragons in the Sky**

He strode into the room his long black cape flowing behind him. His red eyes took in the appearance of the group of girls as he stood before them. Millerna stepped in front of the girls while Merle gritted her teeth as she took her position in front of Hitomi determined to protect her at all cost. Yukari who had no idea what was going on remained almost motionless on the other side of Celena who also seemed to be disturbed by the figure that had entered the room, for none other then Dilandou Albatou had appeared.

"I can't believe this" Millerna said astonished, "How can this possibly be?"

"Surprised princess?" he grinned with an evil glint in his eye, "I suppose you should be. After all it has been awhile since I made my appearance last" he added as the girl's remained silent, "Lieutenant" he called over a young boy who was standing next to him, "Secure the perimeter. We might be here for awhile."

"Yes sir" the boy bowed as he departed with two other soldiers.

"Now let's see" he replied as he began to move around them, "Who have we caught in our little net this evening. We have her royal highness, Princess Millerna. Ah yes" he grinned again when he saw Merle, "We have Van's little pet kitty cat" she growled at him, "And of course, way in the corner there we have" he stopped when his eyes shifted from Celena's face to Hitomi's.

Hitomi's eyes became even wider as he pushed Merle out of the way and stared down at the girl much in the same way he had done a year before.

"Don't I know you?" Dilandou said as Hitomi's breathing rapidly sped up, "Well" he grinned again as he realized, "This is a night of surprises. Here I came all this way for someone else and instead not only do I find Van's precious little pet here but his girl too."

"Leave her alone" Yukari replied angrily when she saw the fear in her friend's eyes.

He shifted his eyes much like a snake with a frown on the other girl who had just interrupted him.

"I don't believe I have ever met you before" he said, "But you're dressed very much the same way as your friend."

"You heard her" Merle spoke up once more stepping in front of the scared girl, "Leave Hitomi alone."

"Hmm. I hate interruptions" he smiled again as he moved away, " Bu I Especially hate the people who interrupt me" he sighed, "So Captain" he turned to the other boy at his side, "Please escort the princess and her friends out of here, but leave that one" he pointed directly at Hitomi, "For questioning."

"Yes sir" he nodded and the guards moved forward as Merle leapt at them.

"No!!" she shouted, "I won't let you! Get away!"

"Merle calm down" Hitomi instructed, "Everything will be all right. Just do as they say."

"Hitomi" Yukari said starting to protest.

"It'll be fine" Hitomi insisted, "Just go. Yukari. I'll be okay" she patted her shoulder as two of the guards escorted Celena and Millerna towards the door while two more were picking up the struggling Merle by the arms.

"No!" she shouted again, "No stop! Hitomi!"

"I swear if you do anything to hurt her" Millerna added as they departed, "You will pay!"

The door shut behind them and Hitomi held her breath as Dilandou took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Well" he smiled, "Alone at last."

()

Ken peered down the hallway. It was completely silent. He took a deep breath and then slowly moved down the hall careful to not scuff his tennis shoes against the polished floor. He managed to reach the staircase but saw that there were several guards defending the front door.

"Damn" he spat angrily, "There has to be another way out of here."

He stood still for a few moments and then ran back up into the hallway this time going in the opposite direction. As he had hoped at the back of the palace was another set of stairs going down into the garden area.

"This is as good as anything" he said to himself as he ran down the steps, "I know she told me to stay put, but I don't have much of a choice."

He ran quietly through the garden and saw a back gate to the palace that led directly into the city. Strangely enough for the moment it was unguarded. Ken took another deep breath and dashed forward. He had just reached the outside of the gate at the same time the two guards came back for their nightly watch. He smiled to himself as he sprinted down the dirt road. He ran until he reached a patch of trees and just over the hill he spotted a graveyard. He stopped to catch his breath and then looked straight ahead.

"Okay" he replied slowly out loud, "I know Hitomi said that they would be at Captain Schezar's place but where is it?" he thought desperately and then as if he knew what to do he closed his eyes and began to see all sorts of visions in his head.

His eyes shot open and he looked at the hill through the graveyard. He smiled and then began to run again.

"All right" he nodded to himself, "Now I know where I am going."

()

When he arrived at the bottom of the hill he saw the large house but gasped when he also spotted the many machines that surrounded it, which oddly enough he could see even if they were invisible.

"Guymelefs" he said to himself with a frown, "Hitomi is in trouble. There's no way I can get in there now. But if they're there then" he thought hard, "Yes" he nodded, "I know what I have to do" he dashed back the way he came heading for the upper hills of palace.

When he arrived at the barn he saw that Bento was the only one around. The young cat was asleep in a chair and was snoozing quite peacefully as Ken walked over and shook him lightly.

"Ben" he replied, "Bento wake up please" the cat snored.

Ken leaned further down till his mouth was close to his ear.

"Wake up Bento!" he shouted making the cat boy spring from his chair in excitement and stand quite rigid as if he were in a line, "You awake now?" he added sarcastically.

"Master Ken?" he replied back a bit surprised and annoyed, "Why did you do that? And what are you doing here?"

"No time to talk" Ken shook his head as he moved forward towards the large sheeted object, "I have to use it."

"No Master Ken" Bento protested with a shake of his head as the teenager removed the sheet, "Jueno will get angry if we take it out."

"I have to" Ken replied as it opened up and he climbed into it, "Now is the time to use it."

"But."

"Are you coming or not?" Ken asked furiously.

"I'm coming" Bento conceded as the machine transformed rapidly into it's other form, "But are so sure you can use it?"

"I'm positive" Ken nodded as Bento wrapped his paws around his waist, "Besides I don't have much of a choice. My sister's in trouble and the only people who can help her are miles away. With this we can catch up to them quickly."

"Okay. But just so we're on the same page."

"Yea?"

"Tell him it was your idea" Bento added to which Ken smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Hold on!" he replied as the machine lifted into the air and soared into the sky.

()

Meanwhile Hitomi stood still in the room as Dilandou eyed her figure from the chair. She fidgeted a little as he stared at her his red eyes focusing mostly on her long hair.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"I. I. I want to say something" she nodded nervously, "I just don't know how to say it."

"Just say it," he said simply.

"Okay. I will. How?" she began, "How, how can" she stopped trying to spit out what she was thinking.

"How can what?"

"How is it that this is possible? I mean you cannot possibly be here" Hitomi replied shaking her head, "Like Millerna said how can there be two of you?"

"Elaborate on that" he said sarcastically.

"We're you not standing in the same room just now, forget I said that" she replied feeling a little stupid, "What I mean is she was here and you're here. And she was you so how is it. I can't say it" she shook her head a second time, "I can't even fathom it."

"Is it really that hard to say?"

"Well, yes it is."

"Then I will answer your question," he said as he stood from the chair, "Since I think I understand what you are trying to get at. Your question" he began as he walked around her which made her hair stick on end, "Is simply how is it possible for me to exist when Celena Schezar was the one who I was to begin with?"

"Something like that yes" she nodded.

"Well it's quite simple. The miracle of modern science."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"I am the product of Celena Schezar this is true, however I am one hundred percent male now" he added staring at the back of her head as he ran his fingers through the back of her hair making her spine tighten.

She pulled away abruptly with a frown as she turned to face him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I like it."

"What?"

"The long hair. It suits you" he grinned back at her menacingly.

()

In the room down the hall Yukari was doing everything she could to calm Merle down while Millerna was aiding a fainted Celena who had collapsed immediately after they had been placed into the room.

"I promised Lord Van" Merle cried, "I promised I'd look after her."

"Okay" Yukari nodded, "It's okay Merle. I'm sure Hitomi's okay. But still what is going on?"

"Huh?" Millerna stared back at her sudden outburst.

"What is going on?" she repeated, "I mean who is that guy, what does he want with Hitomi, and why are all of you so scared?"

Millerna looked at Merle and then sighed.

"It's a really long story," she said slowly.

"I think we have time" Yukari replied sarcastically.

()

The Crusade flew low below the clouds as Gaddess kept an eye on things. Allen and Van stood next to each other as they flew. Nearby Gryphen also stood watching Kyo as he flew the ship so expertly. Van sighed a little making his friend turn to him.

"You okay Van?" he asked uncrossing his arms.

"I got a bad feeling. I don't know why I just do."

"I do too" Allen nodded turning his head to face the front once more, "Perhaps because we haven't seen anything that resembles a floating fortress yet."

"Yea" Van agreed, "We're almost on the border. We should have spotted them by now."

"You're right" Allen nodded a second time, "Reeden" he replied turning to the short skinny man with a bright red bandana on his head.

"Yes sir" Reeden nodded as he stood at the periscope.

"Keep a close watch on the skies, in particularly the back of us. I want you to tell me what you see."

"Yes sir" he said as he returned his eyes to the periscope and glanced out of them.

For a few moments he saw nothing until he spotted the machine flying closer toward them.

"We have an unidentified object flying our way," he announced to which Gaddess moved up next to him.

"Is it one of theirs?" Allen asked.

"Is it the flying fortress?" Van added.

"No its" Reeden began and then turned pink, "You're not going to believe this Sarge."

"What?" Gaddess replied a bit exasperated, "What is it Reeden?"

"It's a guymelef," he said hesitating a little.

"Guymelef?" Van replied, "It's got to be Zaibach!" he said angrily as he dashed off the bridge.

"Wait Van!" Allen called as he and Gryphen ran after the young king.

Van dashed all the way to where Escaflowne stood waiting. He jumped up and placed in the drag energist he had brought with him. Immediately the machine came to life and opened up. He jumped up into the cockpit and prepared to strap himself in.

"Van what are you doing?" Allen called as he and Gryphen arrived.

"I'm going out in it!" Van announced.

"But your majesty" Gryphen protested.

"Don't even try to stop me. Escaflowne is our best defense against those things" he closed the machine and began to move forward as the ships door began to open thanks to Gryphen.

"No Van!" Allen shouted, "It's too dangerous!"

But Escaflowne flew out of the ship and into the night sky. Within moments Van was atop his dragon staring into the blanket of stars searching for the mysterious guymelef.

"All right. Where are you, you bastards?"

At the same time Kentaro was flying his machine towards the Crusade. He turned a little so Bento could hear him.

"Do you see it yet?"

"What?" Bento shouted back since the wind was so loud.

"I said do you see the ship yet?" Ken shouted back loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh? Was I supposed to be looking for that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" he nodded and then looked straight ahead trying not to look down since he was terrified of heights, "Well I can see a ship, but something else is coming our way."

"Huh?" Kentaro glanced in the direction he was pointing and now he too could clearly see the other guymelef, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"It must be" Bento nodded.

"That means it's the King of Fanelia. I have to get close enough to signal him. Hold on!"

"Yes sir" Bento nodded a second time as he buried his head into his friend's back so as not to see anything such as the ground that was miles below them.

Van flew ever faster towards the boys as he finally spotted the guymelef he had been searching for.

"There you are," he thought happily to himself as he grinned but then his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "But oddly enough. What the?" Van said as he glimpsed the sight of the object flying closer to him, """It can't be. Escaflowne?"

Sure enough astride creamy sand colored version of Escaflowne was no other then Hitomi's younger brother Kentaro. Van blinked his eyes to make sure he hadn't seen things. Up on the ship Allen too was finding hard to believe what he was seeing.

"There are two dragons in the sky" he whispered his eyes wide.

"What?" Gryphen almost shouted.

"There are two of them out there."

Van moved his guymelef closer to the teenagers trying to fathom the situation. Ken noticing his movement did the same. Soon the two of them were side by side.

"Nice night for a flight" Van replied not really sure what to say.

"We don't have time for that right now!" Ken shouted back.

"Huh?"

"I know you've got lots of questions!" Ken began.

"You're telling me!" Van shouted back sarcastically.

"But there isn't time!" Ken insisted, "Hitomi and" he broke away as he felt something approaching them from above.

"What?" Van shouted but then he too heard the sound from above, "Oh no. Oh damn!" he spat as he flew in the opposite direction.

"Oh this is just great" Allen replied angrily as he rushed to the bridge, "It's Zaibach. Gaddess get the ship down on the ground!" he ordered.

"Yes sir" he nodded, "Kyo" he said turning to the burly man at the wheel.

"You got it sir" he nodded back as he turned the wheel.

Kentaro watched as Van nosedived down towards the ground and then realized what he was planning.

"Hold on Ben!" he shouted.

"Master Ken! What are we doing?" he yelled back.

"We're gonna go help him."

Ken also nosedived down and landed on the grass a few feet from where Van was fighting a pair of Zaibach Guymelefs.

"Bento get down!" he ordered, "I'm going into fight mode."

Got it!" the little cat teen nodded jumping off as Ken's Escaflowne transformed a second time.

Ken slid into position and raised the sword. On the other side of the field despite being in a fight of his own Van was amazed how quickly Kentaro moved in his guymelef. Within seconds he had taken down two more guymelefs that had arrived to fight. The two of them fought for a few moments until the Zaibach soldiers forced to retreat flew into the air. As the Crusade landed and Allen approached Van climbed out of his guymelef as Ken also opened up the hatch to his own. The teenager jumped down and stood before the two of them just as Bento arrived back at his side.

"That was some amazing sword play kid" Van replied still unable to say much since he was so astonished.

"Thanks" Ken nodded a little out of breath, "Anything else you need to say."

"I have a question?" Allen said as his eyebrows rose.

"I'm sure you do" Ken nodded straightening his back, "I'm sure you have many questions but like I said up in the sky, now is not the time."

"What do you mean?" Van asked seriously.

"Hitomi and the others are in trouble" he finished.

"What?" Allen exclaimed, "What do you mean in trouble?"

"I mean they're in danger. There are several of those guys" he indicated the Zaibach guymelefs "outside of your house."

"That's impossible" Allen shook his head, "Someone would see them."

"Nope. They're invisible. I saw them."

"You saw them?" Van replied astonished, "How is that possible?"

"Look I don't have time to explain. We have to get back there. The guy with the red eyes is there."

"The guy with the red eyes?" Van said trying to figure out what he meant.

"Yes. Now can we go? Or do I have to save her myself?"

Without any hesitation Allen ordered Gaddess and the crew to depart from the field. Kentaro and Bento climbed back onto his dragon while Van and Allen climbed up onto the other. Ken at once flew up into the air, followed closely by Van who was now more worried then ever for Hitomi's safety because in his mind her suddenly realized who Kentaro had been talking about.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Okay I know this is a week late but here it is. I will reveal next time for those of you who are still confused why there are two dragons. I have my reasons don't ask why till then. I promise I won't leave it up in the air. So I will see you guys later!!

Next Time on Draconian Origin:

"Hitomi!" Van shouted as he dashed towards the house, "Was he here?"

"Yes" she nodded, "It was him."

"But the strangest thing was is that they were both here" Millerna explained.

"Ken?" Hitomi said surprised when she saw him and Bento leap from the guymelef, "Escaflowne? Ken what's going on?"

"That's what we all want to know" Van nodded with a frown.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" Jueno's voice rang out angrily.

"They're were two of them?" Van replied astonished.

"There have always been two of them."

"Is this what you meant by Chosen One?" Hitomi asked her eyes wide.

"I didn't ask for any of this. I still don't know why I was chosen" Ken shook his head.

"I'm worried about Celena" Allen confided to Millerna as they sat in the throne room, "She hasn't been herself since the attack."

"No matter how I look at it, you and I are very similar in our abilities" Hitomi replied to her brother, "Can I test you?"

"Test me how?" he asked curiously as she pulled out the tarot cards from her pocket.

**The Duke of Freid**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Jueno's Tale

**Chapter Eleven: Jueno's Tale**

Kentaro's jade green eyes focused on the direction he was flying as Bento continued to grip him tightly around the waist. Flying close by Van still confused about everything he had just seen was trying to recall anyone he knew with red eyes from Zaibach. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Can't be" he said out loud with a shake of his head, "It's just. It's physically impossible."

Meanwhile inside of Allen's home Dilandou heard the approaching guymelefs as two of his soldiers came into the room to inform him of it.

"And just when it was getting interesting" he grinned, "I guess that is your hero coming to rescue you."

"Huh?" Hitomi's eyes blinked as she stared back at him.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before they realized that we lured them out there to get them out of the way. Gatti. Chesta" he replied to the soldiers much to Hitomi's surprise, "I believe we have overstayed our welcome for now. The owner of this house is returning" he wrapped his cloak back around him since he had removed it some time earlier, "We'll see each other again Girl from the Mystic Moon. Rest assured of that" he added as he departed the room.

Hitomi fell to her knees as into the room Merle and Yukari dashed in followed quietly by Millerna and Celena.

"Hitomi!" Merle cried as she ran over and placed her head into her lap.

"Merle" Hitomi said back gently as she patted the top of her head.

"Hitomi" Yukari replied as she looked down at her with a concerned expression, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Yukari" Hitomi said back with a smile, "Really Merle, I'm all right. Don't cry."

"But it was Dilandou" Millerna replied softly as she too came over leaving Celena alone in the doorway, " I mean we all saw him didn't we?"

"Yes it was him Millerna" Hitomi nodded as she got to her feet Merle still wrapped around her waist as she embraced her, "Make no mistake about it."

"But how? I mean" Millerna shook her head as Merle perked up her ears.

"Listen" she replied, "That sounds like Lord Van."

Sure enough Van's Escaflowne was the first to land and he immediately climbed out, jumped down, and dashed towards the house.

"Hitomi!" he called out as he flung open the doors, "Hitomi are you in here?"

"Van!" she said calling him to her side at once.

"Oh thank goodness" he sighed and then walked over to her, "Hitomi was he here?"

"What?"

"Was he here?" he repeated, "Was it really him?"

She nodded her head slowly finally understanding him.

"Yes it was him."

"But, how can that be?" his eyes became wide at the revelation.

"That's what we were wondering ourselves" Millerna replied speaking up as she walked over, "Especially since the strangest thing is they were both here."

"Your majesty" he looked at her directly.

"Let's discuss this outside" she suggested, "I know that Allen and the others have returned as well."

"Yea" he nodded, "But not only them. Hitomi" he added turning to the other girl, "Your brother is here also" he finished seriously.

"Ken? What for?" she asked surprised as he took her hand gently in his own and Millerna walked back over to help Celena.

"Come and see for yourself. You won't believe it otherwise."

"Huh?"

**( Next Scene)**

Van led the way outside where in the yard the girls could see the parked Crusade and the Crusade crew along with Allen standing by it. Next to Escaflowne, Van's that is was Gryphen with his arms crossed as he watched them appear. But the weirdest addition to all of them was the other guymelef that was not far off from the rest.

"Ken?" Hitomi said surprised as she saw him and Bento leap down from the guymelef, "Escaflowne!" she exclaimed as she stared at the machine, "Ken what's going on?"

"Celena" Allen replied at once interrupting her as he saw sister and then ran over, "Are you all right?"

"My brother" she said when she saw him, "I" she immediately collapsed into his arms.

"Celena!" he cried.

"She'll be all right Allen" Millerna reassured him, "She's just had a bit of shock that's all."

"What shock?"

"Well."

"It was Dilanadau" Hitomi replied shuddering slightly as her brother watched her expression and frowned himself.

"What?" Allen exclaimed as the Crusade crew's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"It's true!" Merle cried out, "I saw him with my own eyes."

"Yes, we all did" Millerna nodded, "Right Yukari?" she asked Hitomi's friend much to her astonishment.

"Yes" she agreed with a nod of her own, "He had really scary red eyes. And was dressed in some kind of uniform."

"But how is that possible?" Van asked, "Princess you said that they were both in the room."

"What?" Allen exclaimed again as he lifted his sister into his arms, "Both?"

"Yes" Millerna nodded a second time, "Celena was with us the entire time Allen. He came in the door with his soldiers and looked directly at her."

"But how?" Van scratched his head as he eyebrows furrowed.

"Hitomi maybe you know" Yukari spoke up.

"Huh?" she looked at her friend as they all looked into her direction.

"You were alone with him. Did he say anything?" she asked.

"You were alone with him?" Van replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Lord Van" Merle said hanging her head, "I couldn't protect Hitomi like I promised."

"It's okay Merle" he replied patting her head gently, "I don't blame you in the slightest. But Hitomi did he say anything to you?"

"Let's see" she said aloud as she thought, "What exactly did he say to me? The only things I can really recall since I was so frightened and everything was the fact that he mentioned that he was a product of Celena Schezar."

"A product?" Allen repeated as he sent Kyo in to lay his sister down in her bedroom.

"Yes. He said it had something to do with science or something. Oh right, I do remember though him making it perfectly clear however that he is one hundred percent male now."

"What did he mean by that?" Van asked his frown becoming even more distinct.

"I don't know" she shook her head leaving the last part out on purpose, "All I know is you guys got here just in time."

"We wouldn't have arrived here on time if it weren't for your brother" Allen replied indicating Ken who was still standing by his guymelef.

"About that" she continued with a frown of her own, "Ken, what are you doing with that guymelef?" she asked walking over to him and looking down into his eyes directly, "And why does it look like Escaflowne?"

"That's what we all want to know?" Van nodded with a frown.

"Well I" Ken began as Bento fidgeted next to him, "I."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance!" a familiar angry booming voice spoke up and Ken along with Bento immediately froze as Jueno appeared before them.

Bento gulped as the other beast man walked up to him.

"Bento" he began his fist prepared to strike him on the head.

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" Ben screamed as he held onto his head with his eyes shut.

"It's not his fault Jueno!" Ken said blocking his friend and facing the other, "It's mine. I asked to take it out."

"Master Ken" Jueno replied angrily his teeth appearing on the outside of his mouth as he frowned, "Do you realize what danger you could have put yourself in."

"I know, but I had no choice. My sister was in trouble. I had to do something."

"Uh excuse me!" Van spoke up clearly angry because he was being ignored, "Could someone please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Jueno focused his yellow eyes on the young man and then his frown dissipated.

"Are you the King of Fanelia?" he asked.

"Yes. I am" Van nodded his frown also disappearing.

"The owner and operator of Escaflowne the Ispano Guymelef?"

"Yes. That's me. My Escaflowne is right over there" he pointed to the white guymelef.

"I see. Well it is an honor to finally meet you in person, your majesty" he bowed his head as Bento did the same.

"Huh?"

"We members of the Cat Tribe have always had a high respect for the Fanelian Kingdom" he explained.

"Thank you. Now could you please explain to me why there is another Escaflowne?"

"I would be happy to" he nodded as he sat down on the ground, "Do you mind if I make myself comfortable, it is a long tale."

"Not at all" Van nodded, "Allen you don't mind if we stay for a little while here and talk do you?"

"Not at all" the knight shook his head, "But I would like to hear the story myself. Princess Millerna perhaps you should return to the palace at once and see what you can find out about the sudden appearance of Zaibach in the area."

"That's a good idea" she nodded, "I'm sure you'll fill me in on everything later."

"Gaddess" he turned to his second in command.

"Yes sir."

"Escort the princess back to the palace with the others. And then I want you and the guys to do a complete search of any leftover enemies in the area."

"Yes sir commander" he nodded, "You heard him men!" Move out!" they headed back onto the ship, "We'll take the ship back to the docking area as well" he added as Millerna joined him at his side.

"Thank you Gaddess. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Princess Millerna" he finished with a bow of his head.

"Good night Allen. Hitomi I will see you and the others back at the palace later right?" she asked the other girl who was standing by her brother still.

"Of course" she nodded and then they departed as Allen excused himself for a few moments to check up on his sister.

When he was done he returned and they all sat around the large cat man to hear his story. Ken sat close to Bento and his sister hugging his knees while Van sat close to Allen and Yukari who was on the other side of Hitomi.

"The story really begins" Juneo began, "Long ago when the Ispano's created the ultimate weapon, Escaflowne."

**(Next Scene)  
**

"At the start of Escaflowne's birth the creator had long desired to create a weapon unlike any other. A machine that would operate according to a person's will and personality."

"Personality?" Hitomi replied with wide eyes.

"Yes, the Escaflowne is very different from any other guymelef that has been created. It acts according to the will of it's pact partner. I am sure you have experienced such situations with your own Escalflowne your majesty?" he said turning to Van who nodded.

"Yes, in the past I experienced lots of things like that. Only I didn't know at the time."

"When the creator made Escaflowne he believed that he had created the perfect machine but worried that one day it was possible that that one machine could fall into the wrong hands. Into the hands of someone who was not worthy of it. And so not only was one Escaflowne created, but two."

"There were two of them?" Van replied astonished.

"There have always been two. Because of his fear the creator made them both at the same time. They were the twin dragons. To also insure their safety in this world and the future he placed them into the custody of two groups. The first Escaflowne, your Escaflowne was created for the Draconians."

"The Draconians?" Allen's eyes became wide as he spoke.

"Yes. Those winged beings of the past who held themselves high above all others. In placing the Escaflowne in their hands the creator made an error. For they became omnipotent and soon destroyed their own world. The Escaflowne survived however and before the creator died he endeavored to place it once more into good hands. He heard of a kingdom lush with green that didn't believe in war. That kingdom was Fanelia. The king at the time was an old friend of the creator and so he placed the Escaflowne into his hands knowing fully well that only a worthy enough man such as a king of Fanelia could wield it."

"But how did he know that he was a worthy enough man?" Van asked.

"He set before the king a task that all crown princes who are destined to be king must pass in order to become the ruler and receive the Escaflowne."

"Uh" Van gasped, "You're talking about the Dragon slaying aren't you?"

"Yes. In order for a prince in Fanelia to become the next king he must defeat a land dragon, retrieve the drag energist that lives within them, and then wield his country's greatest weapon."

"That happened to you didn't it Van" Hitomi said as Ken raised his eyebrows in interest, "That's why you had to slay that dragon."

"Yes. It was the passage to become king and then receive Escaflowne. But I still don't understand. Where has the second dragon been all this time?"

"With my people" Jueno answered.

"Huh?"

"The creator placed the second Escaflowne into the care of my kind. It's why in the past so many nations destroyed my people."

"Huh?" Merle's eyes became wide.

"You are like us" he said to her directly, "You come from a smaller tribe that was wiped out."

"How did you know that?" Merle asked her eyes widening even more.

"We are of the same blood." Juneo replied, "I sensed it the moment I saw you."

"Yes but" Van said, "Could you please get back to the subject at hand."

"I'm sorry" Jueno nodded, "I got off the track there. As I was saying my people were intrusted to protect the second dragon until it's wielder appeared."

"It's wielder?" Hitomi replied.

"Yes. Master Ken is that person."

"But how can that be?" she shook her head, "Ken's from the Mystic Moon the same as I am. He's not even from your world."

"It's not supposed to be someone from our world" Bento spoke up.

"What?"

"It's supposed to be someone from somewhere else."

"Yes" Jueno nodded, "As my brother has said. My people and I have been waiting a long time for Master Ken to appear. He is the only one who can wield that guymelef. The moment he placed the drag energist into it he became bonded with it and that Escaflowne will not just bond with anyone. It takes someone with a strong heart. When Master Ken appeared in this world, we knew right away who he was. The elder knew for certain."

"Were you the ones who brought Ken here?" Hitomi asked her hands clasped together.

"No" Jueno shook his head, "We don't know how he appeared here, all we know is that he has. And now that he has my brother and I have been chosen to protect him no matter what. To protect him and the Escaflowne."

"So is this what you meant by chosen one?"

"Yes."

"Ken" Hitomi turned to him but he turned his face from her not really sure what to say, "I see. Well thank you Mr. Jueno for taking care of him all this time. And I am sorry if he has caused you any trouble."

"Not at all" Jueno shook his head as he stood and walked over to Ken, "He did what he thought was best in his heart."

"Jueno" Ken looked up afraid to face him, "I."

"It's all right Master Ken" he shook his head a second time, "Next time I need you to inform me when you need to take it out."

"Okay" he nodded lowering his head to his knees once more.

"Well I guess that explains it" Van stood up stretching his back, "A little. Thank you for the explanation Jueno. We really should get back to the palace."

"You're right Van" Hitomi nodded as she and Yukari along with Merle also got to their feet, "It's getting late and Ken still hasn't recovered yet."

"I'm fine" he muttered putting his hands into his pockets.

"I know" she nodded a second time with a knowing smile, "But I still think we should head back."

"Bento and I will head back to the barn. And we will take the Escaflowne with us."

"Thanks Jueno" Ken nodded, "I appreciate that."

"Yes" he nodded back as his brother joined him at his side.

"Well then" Van smiled, "Allen we'll see you later."

"Of course" he nodded back with a smile of his own.

"Tell Celena I hope she feels better" Hitomi added.

"Will do" he bowed his head as they all departed, Van and Merle astride Escaflowne while Hitomi Yukari, and Ken opted to ride in the carriage that Millerna had sent for them.

**(Next Scene)**

After sending Yukari to bed Hitomi walked her brother to his dark room. She closed the door behind them as he sat on the bed removing his tennis shoes in the process.

"Quite a day huh?" she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?"

"For all of us" she grinned walking over and then sitting down next to him.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you mad at me for leaving when you told me to stay?"

"I know I should be furious with you Ken but what you did back there. If you hadn't done it then I would be in a much worse situation right now."

"You mean the guy with the red eyes?"

"How did you know about that?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"I saw him. Well I didn't actually see him, I just" he placed his hand onto the back of his neck as he tried to explain.

"Ken."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Van told me something when we got back here."

"Yea? What's that?"

"He told me that you went to Allen's place because you felt like I was in danger. But not only that he said that you saw the Zaibach guymelefs but they were invisible. Is that true?"

"Yea. But what's so weird about that?"

"Most people can't see them."

"Really? Can you?"

"Yes I can see them. But what bothers me is how can you?"

"I don't know, I just can."

"I wonder."

"Huh?"

"Ken when you felt like I was in danger earlier did you feel something like deep in your heart or did you see something?"

"What do you mean, see something?"

"I mean like a vision?"

"You mean like the future?"

"Yes. Exactly. You can tell me you know. I won't get mad or think you're crazy."

"Well, it was actually more of a feeling. But I did see that guy with the red eyes. He looked terrifying and I knew right away that you were in trouble."

"I see. I wonder if this is another bit of proof about what Jueno said earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about him calling you the chosen one. I never would have guessed that our paths could be so similar."

"Look Hitomi. I don't know what I am doing here?" he sighed as he flopped back and his head hit the blankets, " I didn't ask for any of this. I still don't know why I was chosen" he added shaking his head.

"Who knows" she agreed, "I'm not even sure what I am doing here this time. But I learned something the last time I came here."

"What's that?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence. I came to Gaia the first time for a reason just like now. I am sure of it. I am also sure that so did you. Chosen one or not Ken, you are the one that the Escaflowne has chosen as it's wielder. And that is a very high honor" she finished with a smile as he sat up with a smile of his own.

"You know what I used to think you were crazy whenever you talked about this place. Now I know this place is everything you said it would be."

"Hmm. Oh" she felt something in her pocket, "I forgot I had these" she pulled out the cards.

"Huh? You found them?" his eyes became wide.

"I sure did" she nodded, "Before Yukari and I came here I followed them all the way to the temple where you disappeared."

"Hitomi" he lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I. I never should have taken them."

"You're forgiven."

"What? Really? But you were so mad."

"I was. But for a good reason."

"What reason?"

"No matter how I look at it" Hitomi replied, "You and are I are very similar in our abilities. Especially in this world. So can I test you?"

"Test me how?"

"With these. The last time I came here I used these tarot cards to help me fight. I want to see if you can read them but I am going to warn you this power should not be taken lightly. So are you game? Are you prepared to try something that could be one of the most dangerous tasks you will ever have to do?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded with a determined frown.

"I'm not afraid."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: This chapter turned out longer then I intended so we will see the Duke of Freid in the next chapter. Also I changed the title of this chapter to fit better.

Next Time on Draconian Origin:

"The tarot cards can be used to make predictions but you must remember that along with that comes a huge responsibility."

"I'm worried about Celena" Allen confided to Millerna as they sat in the throne room, "She hasn't been herself since the attack."

"Freid?" Ken eyed his sister.

"A Duke resides there. A young duke. Who we will need on the journey" Millerna explained.

"I don't understand why you haven't told him anything. He needs to know Millerna."

"This world gets more and more baffling the longer I stay. Hitomi when are we going home?" Yukari asked.

"It might not be that easy Yukari."

"I am so glad to see you again" the young boy looked at the traveling companions his big blue eyes shining, "Hitomi."

**The Duke of Freid**


End file.
